


Royal Expectations

by bexcj



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blackmail, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexcj/pseuds/bexcj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Robert Sugden is the Prince of England and heir to the throne, but his position threatens to tear his life apart when he wants someone he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince of England, or Whatever

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome his royal highness's, Prince Robert and Prince Andrew, and her royal highness, Princess Victoria."

The crowd of people break into applause at the sight of the princes and princess. They're dressed in formal attire, Robert and Andy in dark grey suits and blue ties, and Victoria in a light blue dress which falls to her ankles. Vic can't help but show her sheer excitement, waving enthusiastically at everyone at the bottom of the large staircase where the party is being held.

It's Diane's 60th birthday, so they'd decided to hold a large party in the palace and invite all of her friends, old and new. Robert catches her eye and smiles fondly. She isn't his birth mother, nor the woman he considered his mother, but she's a mother to him and he's grateful. He also catches the gaze of his father, the king of England, who gives him a suggestive wink.

Robert is the heir to the throne and the future King of England, and at twenty-eight years old, the british public have been expecting him to find a princess and settle down for a good few years now. He's had his fair share of girlfriends to flaunt to the press, but nothing too serious. He's not exactly racing to find a woman, either, contrary to his father, who's partial reason for hosting this party is so Robert can find a potential bride (not that the pair would admit it to the rest of the family).

He's practically the last of his siblings to settle, too. Andy's married to Princess Katie, which was golden for the newspapers since she was one of Robert's exes. He'd found her on the streets of Yorkshire and thought she looked good enough to show off, until she and Andy fell in love and left him to face the embarrassment. ' _ **P** **rinces at war - the theft of Katie's heart'**_. So humiliating. Victoria has a boyfriend of her own too, Adam, who she's set on marrying within the next month. She's a typical little Princess, so it'll be the wedding of the century, Robert has no doubt about that.

His father currently wants him to marry the daughter of one his old friends, Lawrence White. Her name is Chrissie, and from the pictures Robert's seen, she definitely is beautiful. The perfect image of a Princess and his partner on the throne. Robert's not big on love and doesn't plan on falling into it, so he'll take whatever he can get to shut his dad up and speed up the dreaded process.

The three siblings walk slowly down the stairs, allowing camera shots to be taken, flashing in their direction. They put on smiles, elegantly making their way down to the crowd. Once they reach the floor, Victoria rushes to Adam and kisses him softly, motivating the press to snap a few shots. They're then ushered out of the room, being told they've 'got enough material to last' by Jack's trusted security.

Robert relaxes after they leave, and straight away heads for the drinks which are stacked in a pyramid on top of a twenty-metre long blue table. He picks one up and has to control himself so as not to down the whole thing. He hates parties.

"You're looking so dapper tonight, pet." Diane whispers behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and smiles at her before taking another few gulps of his drink in an attempt to get drunk as quickly as humanely possible.

"You don't look so bad yourself," He replies. "Having a good time?"

"Oh it's wonderful." She says, sounding so genuine as she scans all the guests around the room. Robert hasn't seen a lot of them before, but he can tell some of them are commoners by the way they've tried (and failed) to dress nicely. He has to stifle his laughter by biting at his bottom lip at the sight of some of them. "There are people here I haven't seen in a lifetime, so it means everything to me that your father's organised it."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Diane. I'll find you later for a dance," He gives her a wink before walking over to some guests, introducing himself and making conversation as he's been taught to do ever since he was small. 'Always make an impression' is the motto he'd hear repeatedly at events like this. He's done it so much that it's natural to him now, and he's acquired the skill of getting what he wants, when he wants, because he knows how to put on a show.

He's tipsy by the time half an hour has passed, meaning he's noticeably more talkative and smiley than usual. Victoria walks up to him with an amused look on her face, because she knows exactly what he's like. "You alright there, Mister? Drunk already?"

"Victoria. Sis. I'm hardly drunk, am I?" He laughs to himself as she nods her head excitedly, pulling him into the middle of the hall. "What are you doing?" Robert asks, looking around to see many of the guests now staring at the pair of them.

"You're dancing with me." She announces, placing her hands on his shoulders and swaying. Robert's eyes widen.

"No. I'm not -"

"Please, Rob. We never dance at parties."

Robert huffs. "Why can't you dance with Adam?"

She pouts at the mention of his name. "He's too busy talking to the love of his life."

"What?" Robert steps to the side, causing the two of them to rotate so he can see Adam. He's near the table, talking to a man in a dark blue suit. He looks young, probably around Vic's age, but Robert can't see too clearly because of how far away they are. "Who is that?"

"His best mate, apparently. He's here with his mum 'cause her and Diane used to run a pub together before she met dad. All I know for sure is he's stealing my boyfriend and I'm not happy about it."

Robert can't help but chuckle at her childishness. He starts dancing with her properly in order to take her mind off it, twirling her around and performing proper steps to the routine their mother had taught them years ago. Her frown turns into a smile as she gets into it, and soon the hall is silent except for the music because everyone's watching them. Actually, not everyone, as when Robert looks over at the man with Adam, he's completely ignoring the situation and is instead on his phone texting. Robert scoffs at his lack of manners.

After their dance finishes, Robert heads in the direction of Adam and the other man. He doesn't approach them, because everyone knows he hates Adam and it would be out of the blue, so instead he stands around three metres away, picking up another drink and observing them from a shorter distance to get a better look.

The man is young, and he has short dark hair and stubble scattered across his chin. He's very good-looking, Robert thinks inappropriately, biting on his lip. He's interrupted from his wild imagination by his father appearing behind him.

"Admiring some of the pretty women, Are we?" He asks.

"You know me too well." Robert lies through his teeth, pulling his gaze from Adam's friend who's beginning to walk away anyway.

"Have you spoken to anyone yet? There's a beautiful young woman, Brenda's step-daughter, Carly, over there. Her father is a very rich businessman, owns thousands of coffee shops around the country. She's a very suitable princess."

Robert catches a glimpse of the girl. Blonde, like him, in a stunning bright red dress which cuts off mid-way down her calves. She's very pretty and a powerful blonde couple would look pleasing, Robert thinks. He's suddenly distracted as Adam's friend comes into view again, talking to an older brunette woman. Jack catches Robert gazing.

"Who's that boy over there with that brunette woman? He was talking to Adam earlier and Victoria said they were mates."

Jack stares at them. "Aaron Livesy, son of Chastity Dingle. They're commoners like Adam was, lived in the same village actually. Diane used to work with Chastity, I think. Bet they couldn't wait to get an eyeful of the luxury life." He nudges Robert, who snorts at the comment. It's true, they do stand out significantly compared to everyone else here. It's nice to see, actually. Apart from the general public at televised events, Robert doesn't really get close to anyone of a lower class. He's never really interacted with them, either, though Diane used to be one and she's the kindest soul. On the other hand, so is Adam, and Robert thinks he's a right prat.

Another hour passes and Robert's swaying from having too much to drink. He also really needs the toilet, so tries to compose himself in order to make his way there without falling over in front of his guests. Luckily, no one laughs at him or asks any questions, so it seems like he's been successful.

As he walks down the large hallway to one of the bathrooms, he hears a clutter in the direction of one of the smaller rooms to his right. He knits his brows and stumbles towards the door with the root of the noise, peeking his head through and having to stifle his laughter at what he sees.

It's Adam's friend. He's leaning on a box of wine and scrubbing at his suit jacket with a small cloth, muttering to himself in frustration. Robert tries to keep quiet so he can carry on being sneaky, but that fails when his hand slips and he falls through the door. The man's head shoots up at the sudden noise.

"You alright?" He asks, laughter in his voice as he walks over to where Robert's kneeling on the floor.

"Think so," Robert assures him, getting up and brushing the dust off his knees. His eyes lock with the man's for a few moments as they grasp each other's identities. When he realises who Robert is, his jaw almost drops open and he bows.

"Sorry," He stutters, holding his bow for a little too long, outlining how inexperienced he is at this. "I didn't realise you were, you know, the prince or whatever."

Robert throws his head back in laughter. "The prince or whatever. I've never been called that before. I like it." He says amusedly, staring into the man's eyes for a little longer than he probably should.

"I'm Aaron." He says quickly, holding his hand out. Robert smiles at the gesture and takes it, but almost gasps when he gets a small electric shock from the contact. "You're static." He says.

"I'm Aaron, actually. Just told you that."

Robert laughs again, shaking Aaron's hand firmly before bringing it back to his side and biting at his lip. "What are you doing in here anyway, Aaron?" He says the man's name as if he's testing it out on his own tongue - he does like the way it sounds.

"I was looking for a bathroom but couldn't find one, so I just went in here and ended up spilling something down me suit. Found a cloth and tried scrubbing it off but it didn't really work so now I'm a right state. Will probably have to camp in here the whole night to avoid the embarrassment. S'not like I don't stand out enough as it is." He grumbles.

Robert tilts his head at Aaron's rambling. It's cute how even _he_ knows how out of place he is. A thought pops into Robert's drunken head, and he goes through with it even though it goes against every moral he has because Aaron could be anyone. "Come with me."

Aaron looks anxious but follows anyway, and after about a quarter mile of walking they reach a large door. Robert pulls out a key from his trouser pocket and pushes it into the door, turning it to the side and pulling it out again when the door's unlocked. He ushers Aaron inside, and the look on the younger man's face when he inspects the room is extremely amusing. Robert wishes he could take a picture.

The room is probably the size of a whole house. The ceiling is over a kilometre high, and there's a king-sized bed at one end of the room, which looks tiny in comparison to the rest of it. "Please tell me this ain't your bedroom." Aaron says, his mouth agape.

"If I did, I'd be lying." Robert replies, walking Aaron over to a corner of the room with various wardrobes lined up along the wall. He opens one of them to reveal what must be hundreds of suits in an assortment of colours. Aaron looks up in utter shock. It's probably the most clothes he's ever seen at once.

"Pick one out." Robert says, and Aaron immediately rushes towards the wardrobe, feeling at the material of each jacket as if he's savouring the moment.

"I don't believe this." He says, the pitch of his voice increasing with his disbelief. "How do you get your head around it all?"

Robert's still swaying so he leans on one of the closed wardrobe doors. "I don't know. I was born into it so it's what I've always known. If i went in your bedroom I'd probably think you were weird as well."

"I don't think you'll ever go into my bedroom." Aaron laughs at the thought, picking out one of the blue suits, similar to the one he came in but much more prestigious. "You sure it's alright, me borrowing this?"

Robert nods. "Not like I'll run out any time soon."

Aaron nods, biting at his lip. Robert can't help but flick his eyes down the man's body, biting his own lip as he does so. Aaron is beautiful, and the urge to touch him grows stronger with every second Rob stares.

"Tell me about yourself, Aaron. What do you do?" Robert asks as Aaron takes off his jacket.

"I'm a mechanic." He reveals, unbuttoning his shirt. "I live in Emmerdale, and uh, I live in the pub with me mum. I was little when Diane worked there but I remember her a bit, until I moved away."

"With your mum?" Robert presumes out loud.

"Fine chance, that." Aaron scoffs. He turns away suddenly before taking off his shirt and Robert pouts. His back is pretty enough to look at, though. "My mum practically abandoned me and left me with me dad, until I became too much of a pain for him an' all so she had to take me back in. I wasn't exactly child of the year."

"Oh. Why's that?"

"Just felt like no one loved me, like I had no family. Dad cared about his new kid more than me and mum didn't wanna know so I was alone. I'm alright now, obviously, but -"

Robert stands up suddenly, walking closer from behind Aaron, who's slipped on Robert's shirt. Even from the back, it looks better on him than it does on Rob. "I get what you mean," He says, his eyes on the man's neck. "I always felt like the least favourite, what with Andy being adopted and Vic being the baby. Then mum died and it got even worse. It was like I had nothing except my title to give me worth."

Aaron turns around then, startled when he sees Robert's only a metre from him, but genuine sadness on his face. "That's awful. I bet it's hard to do all this. Live this life."

"It's alright," Robert steps forward again. "It's my life, so I'm used to it."

He takes another step forward and Aaron's breathing becomes noticeably heavier.

"But sometimes," Another step. "It is hard, because I'm not expected," He stares at Aaron's lips hungrily.

"To do things like _this_."

He pulls Aaron by the sides of his shirt and their lips press together. Robert's hands travel straight up to cup the man's face until he decides it's not enough, so he moves them down to his hips, pulling him into his crotch. Aaron sighs into his mouth, his own hands on Robert's neck and resting in his hair. Robert bites on Aaron's lip gently, tugging it forward before slipping his tongue into the man's mouth. He begins to unbutton Aaron's shirt and pulls him over to the bed before pushing him down on his back.

"You - you're gay?" Aaron stutters, staring up at Robert half-shocked-half-lustfully. Robert smiles as he removes his own jacket and shirt.

"I'm straight." He corrects him, getting onto the bed himself and straddling Aaron. "I just like what I like."

He leans down and kisses Aaron roughly, slowly beginning to move his hips at a rhythmic pace against Aaron's crotch, producing small sighs and moans out of the younger man. Robert likes the reaction he's getting and so begins to move faster, Aaron's moans becoming louder and louder with the increase in speed. He moans Robert's name a couple of times and Rob almost cums from that alone, but he manages to contain himself and grind on Aaron even harder. After a few more minutes, Aaron lets out one big moan into Robert's mouth, bucking his hips up which sends Rob over the edge.

Robert flops onto the bed next to Aaron as they try to get their breathing back to normal. "Thank god I didn't change the trousers yet." Aaron announces, producing a drunken giggle out of Robert.

-

"Why have you changed?" Jack asks confusedly, staring at Robert's new suit which is a slightly - yet still noticeable - darker shade of grey.

"Felt like it." Robert lies, picking up another drink and sipping at it whilst he observes the remaining guests. The party is coming to an end, and people are quickly disappearing as the minutes go by. Robert notices Aaron by the door and bites his lip. He's actually disappointed that the man's leaving, which is ridiculous because he has to leave at some point, but it feels like a Cinderella moment. Rob hopes Aaron's shoe will fall off on his way out.

He slides over to Vic and Adam, who're half-cuddling on two chairs. "Enjoy the party?" He asks, sitting down on the chair next to Adam.

"Yeah, it was well good. I'm so sad it's over." Vic replies, pouting against Adam's chest.

"Well the wedding's only a month away so you won't have to wait top long." Adam whispers to her, causing her eyes to light up with excitement and Rob's to darken with disgust. He really hates Adam.

"Adam, mate, can I borrow your phone a minute?" Both Vic and Adam look up at Robert with knitted brows.

"Uh, yeah, what for?" Adam asks, passing his phone over. Robert unlocks it and heads for the contact list. Aaron's the first one, handy that his name begins with Aa. Robert clicks on the contact name and quickly memorizes the number before re-locking the phone and handing it back. "Just wanted to check the time. Cheers." He leaves before they can ask anymore questions and pulls out his own phone, typing in the number and saving it with the contact name "A".

Robert wakes up in the late morning the next day, fluttering his eyes open and stretching out. As he moves his leg, he accidentally kicks his iPhone 6S off his bed and onto the floor. He grunts, leaning down to pick it up and unlocking it in the process. He notices he has a text message from "A", who he can't seem to remember the identity of.

**From: A**

**hiya. thanks for the suit btw. i'll bring it back in a couple of days if thats ok?**

Robert soon remembers Aaron and their antics of yesterday flood back into his mind. He runs his tongue over his top lip at the thought of it, but as he goes to reply to the text, there's a knock on his door. "Robert, get up, it's 11." It's his dad. "We're having lunch in half an hour, don't be late."

Robert scrambles out of bed over to his wardrobe, completely forgetting about the text and so not replying to it. He doesn't think Aaron will be expecting a reply, anyway, especially not from the Prince of England.


	2. Letting Off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's tension between Aaron and Prince Robert when they meet again at a charity football game.

The family gather for lunch, sitting at a long table with a large assortment of foods on top, particularly fruits and cold meats organised neatly by the cook. They settle down, and it's obvious Diane's still buzzing after yesterday, so Robert fuels her happiness by asking:

"Did you enjoy yesterday, Diane?"

She almost bursts with excitement whilst reminiscing the night. "Oh it was so lovely. It was just like old times, being with my friends from home. We'll have to do something like it again soon, won't we Jack?"

Jack smiles at her as he takes a sip of water. "Of course, if that's alright with everyone?"

"I enjoyed it so much," Vic agrees, taking a bite out of a dark red apple. "Adam had a good time as well, but that was probably only because he got to bring his mate along."

"What mate?" Andy asks absentmindedly. Robert's eyes widen a little at Aaron's mentioning.

"His best mate from home. Aaron. His mum's Diane's old mate so they came along and he wouldn't leave Adam alone all night meaning I was stuck by myself. He seemed alright though, didn't he Rob?"

Robert's head shoots up. "Uh, I didn't speak to him so I wouldn't know."

Vic tilts her head. "But Adam said Aaron told him he'd bumped into you. Was he lying or something?"

"Oh...him." Robert swallows, acting as if he's just realised even though he knows exactly who the man is. He's angry that Aaron even said anything about it to Adam. Who knows what else he could've blurted out about him, exposing him to Adam of all people. The thought makes Rob shiver. "Yeah, he ruined his suit so I told a maid to give him one of Andy's."

"You what? You gave my suit to a random guy?"

Robert snorts. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Talking of Adam," Victoria starts, her eyelashes fluttering at the thought of him. She's so desperately in love and Robert finds it revolting. He's never wanted any of that and never will. She continues, "He's hosting a charity football match in two days and he's playing as well. I really want you all to come and it'd be good publicity, wouldn't it dad?"

Jack smiles sweetly at his daughter, raising his glass in approval to her request. "Of course we'll be there, sweetheart."

"Well have fun." Robert yawns. "I won't be there."

Vic's face immediately falls and he feels a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wants is to upset his little sister, but anything hosted by Adam is bound to make Robert want to jump off the nearest bridge. It also means Aaron will probably make an appearance, seeing as it's organised by his best friend, and as much as it would intrigue Robert to see him again, he's already told Adam about their first meeting so he obviously isn't trustworthy enough to hook up with more than once, no matter how attractive he is.

"Fine." Rob sighs dramatically in defeat, grabbing his glass and holding it up. "I'll come, but don't expect me to act interested."

-

The next day, Robert finds out Jack has arranged for him to meet with Lawrence White and his daughter, who's his current potential bride. He thinks _current_ because there's been so many of them. Robert can't count on his fingers the amount of meetings he's had with girls and their fathers, and he also can't count on his fingers how many times he's been told to propose to them, but it's never come around because the father's either refused last minute or Jack has.

Robert doesn't really understand it all, arranged marriages, but to him it's easier than going out and picking a girl to marry because he'd have to convince them he loved them first, which wouldn't be fun. He has picked his own girl out before though, Katie, but after she fell in love with Andy, Jack decided an arranged marriage would be best and Robert had quickly agreed.

Robert and Jack enter one of the halls in the palace to greet Lawrence and Chrissie. Shes dressed in a mint green dress which flows to her feet, and plain silver jewellery which complements the dress nicely. There's also a teenage boy standing next to her, which Robert finds a bit odd.

"Jack," Lawrence greets him, bowing. "Lovely to see you."

"You too, old friend. This is my son, Robert. Robert, meet Chrissie."

Chrissie greets him with a curtsy, but Robert startles her by taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She blushes slightly but smiles at the gesture. "Nice to meet you." She says, her posh accent standing out against his family's more northern voices.

She's actually older than Robert, which is a first within the potential brides he's been shown. It makes Robert question the boy even more. "Who's this?" He asks Chrissie, staring at the teenager.

The boy gives him a dirty look and whips out his phone, but after being scowled at by Chrissie he soon puts it away again. "Sorry about him. This is my son, Lachlan."

Robert's eyes widen and he turns to Jack, who looks equally as shocked. How is Robert supposed to marry her when she already has a child? What would the papers say? Is that even allowed with royal arranged marriages? Robert has no idea, but he's not going to marry her anyway because that's put him straight off. "I wasn't aware you had a child, sorry."

"No no, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought him but he can't be trusted on his own." She strokes Lachlan's hair gently with her hand but he flicks it away. "Yes I can, you just don't trust me."

The five of them eat dinner together, chatting about Lawrence and Jack's past and about Robert and Chrissie growing up, and what it would mean if Chrissie were to become Robert's queen. Chrissie seems overly enthusiastic about the whole thing which gives the impression she enjoys being high up too much, similarly to Robert. He, on the other hand, probably couldn't act more bored if he tried. Jack notices this and asks to speak with him quickly outside.

"What's wrong with you?" He snaps, shutting the large door so that the Whites can't overhear them.

"She has a child, how will that look?"

"It doesn't matter. He won't be heir anyway because he's not your first born, so you have nothing to worry about. I think she's a really good match, Robert. You'd be stupid to refuse this one." Jack says, giving him a stern look.

"Well I am refusing it. I'm sorry, but you can find someone without an annoying teenage son hanging off them and get back to me." Robert storms off, ignoring Jack's attempts to call him back and finish the dinner. He doesn't want to marry her. He doesn't want to marry at all, to be honest. He's happy enough by himself, except that's not an expectation as the future king of the country. _Marry a young girl and have children with her_ , he's told. Robert can't get away from it but it drives him mad because it's not what he wants and he doesn't have a choice.

-

The charity football match arrives and the royals turn up in usual formal attire, except this time it's them who look out of place because everyone else is disgustingly common, wearing jeans or football kits. This sort of thing makes Robert feel so uncomfortable because he does not belong in places like this, associating with people like this. He's way too high up. He promised Vic, though, and so sits himself down in one of the chairs in the front row, watching the players as they warm up.

One of the players catches his eye straight away. It's Aaron, wearing a bright orange football kit and kicking the ball up into the air, keeping it up and showing off his skills. Robert watches intensely until he drops the ball to the floor.

"I'm so excited for this. I hope they win." Vic announces next to him, and Robert can't help but laugh.

"It's for charity, Vic, they're not playing for the FA cup."

"I'm surprised you even know what the FA cup is," She teases, nudging him.

The game begins, and even though Robert's trying to watch the game and keep up with what's happening, his eyes keep falling on one player in particular. By half-time, Adam's team are 2 - 0 up and it's obvious they're going to win because the other team are awful. Also because Aaron's really good and has possession of the ball pretty much the whole time. Robert watches him in a little bit of awe, because apart from horse riding and the obvious sports for a prince, he's never really participated in stuff like this and so it makes him slightly jealous.

He gets up and walks off, claiming he's only going to get a drink. As he's walking he sees Aaron, who seems to avoid his glance deliberately. Robert catches up with him, grabbing his arm to catch his attention. "Alright?" He says as the man turns around.

Aaron knits his brows. "What do you want?"

Robert swallows, startled at his bluntness. "To say hi? Hence I said Alright. You're supposed to say, 'yeah you?' back."

"No thanks."

Robert feels his blood begin to boil as Aaron walks away. He calls out, "That's not really the right way to talk to a Prince, is it?"

Aaron turns around, smiling. "I'm trying not to talk to the Prince, actually, but he won't leave me alone."

"Because he's wondering why you're being off with him?" Robert jogs to catch up with him, but it's a little difficult in a suit. Aaron locks eyes with him, and Robert notices how blue his eyes are, which he must've missed the other night. He almost starts to admire them before Aaron speaks again.

"You didn't text me back. You don't talk to me and ignore me when you feel like it, you're not gonna mess me around, alright?"

Robert sighs as he remembers the text he completely forgot to reply to. _You're an idiot_ , he thinks to himself, mentally slapping himself around the face. He opens his mouth to reply, but Aaron cuts him off before he can get any words out.

"Just save it, your highness. I have a game to get to."

He walks away and Robert doesn't try to stop him this time, mainly because he's shocked that Aaron has the audacity to talk to him like a regular person. It's weird being spoken to normally, especially for Robert because no one's ever interacted with him like that before except for his siblings. He wonders if all common people speak to each other that rudely, but he highly doubts it. He should be angry, and he is, but something about it intrigues him about Aaron even more, giving him an urge to talk to him again.

Rob returns to his seat and watches the next half of the game as Adam's team (well, mainly Aaron) score another three goals. The opposition team score one, but it's clearly out of pity because of how amateur they are. Robert can't stop thinking about his interaction with Aaron earlier, and when the men leave the pitch to get changed, he gets up again and makes his way to the changing room. He watches from a distance as the players begin to leave, and luckily none of them are Aaron.

He slips into the changing room where Aaron and Adam are talking whilst getting changed. Aaron's shirt's off, and it distracts Rob for a minute before he remembers why he's here. "Adam," he calls out, startling the two men. Aaron's face falls when he sees him and Adam just looks confused. "Alright? What you doing down here?"

"Just wanted to say congrats on the win. It was a good game and for a good cause, so," Robert fakes the sincerity, hoping it'll show Aaron he's not a complete dick, though the younger man doesn't look at all phased.

"Cheers lad, that's decent of you." Adam replies, walking over to pat Robert on the back. Rob has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but instead just fakes a smile back. "Vic's upstairs waiting for you." He tells him, hoping the man will understand the subtle gesture to get out.

Luckily he does, leaving the room so it's just Robert and Aaron in there. Aaron puts on a black long sleeved t-shirt, completely ignoring the fact that Rob's behind him. He picks up his bag and goes to leave, but Robert holds his hand out to block the doorway.

"Move." Aaron says coldly.

"Not until we sort this out." Robert replies, staring into his eyes. Aaron huffs, throwing his bag onto the floor and slumping down onto a nearby bench. Robert sits down next to him, leaning forward so he can look at the younger man properly.

"There's nothing to sort out so you're wasting your time." Aaron tries.

Robert ignores him. "I'm sorry I didn't text you back. I completely forgot, busy schedule and all."

Aaron scoffs, muttering, "Oh yeah, obviously."

"I'm not messing you around." Rob assures him softly, a genuine look spreading across his face. Aaron notices the expression and his own face begins to soften.

"I've still got that stupid suit." He mumbles, producing a laugh out of Robert.

"You can keep it if you want. It's better than your other one and that's ruined anyway."

"Nah it's alright, I'll give it back tomorrow or something." Aaron refuses, playing with the sleeves of his shirt in order to avoid making eye contact.

Robert watches him for a minute as they sit in silence. He notices how awkward Aaron is, how nervous he seems. Rob doesn't know if that's because of who he is or whether he fancies him, but it's cute nonetheless. A concern suddenly pops into his mind, and as much as he doesn't want to ruin the moment it slips out of his mouth before he can stop it.

"You can't tell anyone about the other day, by the way. Not Adam, or your mum or anyone, alright?"

Aaron turns to him, brows knitted. "You what?"

Robert exhales. "You can't say anything about what we did...about us meeting or anything. We've never met, alright? I can't have you -"

"You can't have me what?"

Robert swallows. "I can't risk anyone jeopardising my position. I can't have you expose me."

It seems as if Aaron isn't going to say anything for a second, but as Robert begins to relax, the man grabs him by the lapels of his suit and slams him against the wall of the changing room, a look on his face as if he's about to commit murder.

"What do you think I am?" He growls, his face so close to Rob's. "You don't know anything about me, mate, so don't act like you do, am I clear?"

Robert snarls at him. "If you don't get off me, I swear to God, I'll -"

"You'll what?" Aaron whispers, exhilarated by Robert's attempt at a threat. "Go on, your highness, what are you gonna do?"

Robert pushes Aaron backwards so he loosens his grip, and then he shoves him against the opposite wall. They stare at each other for a second and then Robert roughly presses his lips to Aaron's. His hands shoot up to the younger man's hair, tugging at it to release his anger without actually hurting him. Aaron grips Rob's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Rob's tongue slips into Aaron's mouth and the kiss deepens, growing hotter and rougher as they let out their rage at each other through each kiss. Aaron pulls off Robert's jacket and slides his hands under his shirt. His hands are freezing from playing outside, and it gives Robert goosebumps when the skin comes into contact with his stomach. He pulls away from Aaron's lips and moves to his neck, biting and sucking on one spot, producing a half-sigh-half-moan out of him.

"Your family are only out there," Aaron breathes, his fingers running through Rob's hair. "They'll probably end up hearing us."

Robert pulls away then and stares intensely at Aaron, the lust noticeable in his eyes. He wants him so badly and right now, but the younger man is right. He can't risk getting caught. "I'll text you." Rob tells him, breathing heavily.

Aaron pulls away completely and runs the pad of his finger over his top lip, feeling where Robert's had just been. "You're actually gonna remember this time, are you?"

"Yeah." Robert assures him, leaning down and picking up his suit jacket off the floor before putting it back on. "I won't forget." He steps forward and kisses Aaron again, pulling away quickly before he gets too into it. "You'll bring the suit back tomorrow?"

Aaron nods, picking up his bag and leaving the changing room swiftly. Robert bites his lip, smiling as he watches him go. The boy's something different, that's for sure. There's no doubt he'll be a decent hook up, Robert thinks to himself. He will end up having sex with Aaron at some point, that's a given. He goes to greet his family again so they can go home, and he pretends he isn't thinking about Adam's best friend without any clothes on, even though that's _exactly_ what he's thinking about for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Screwed Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Jack, Robert takes revenge in the form of Aaron, but it backfires completely leaving harsh consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: a twist. a big twist. you didn't see it coming.

It's always been tradition for the family to eat every meal together unless there's a meeting or special event. Rob's never known it to be any different, and he doesn't mind because it's probably the reason they're so close-knit. Even him and Andy don't really argue much anymore, not like they used to when they were slightly younger, anyway. Katie coming into their lives didn't help either, and it nearly became an inside joke within the nation that the two princes were arch-enemies. They tend to avoid each other now, which is better, Rob supposes.

"Robert, you're not far off thirty and I'm having to tell you off like a child. Put the phone down." Jack tuts at him, taking a mouthful of bacon as he scowls in his oldest son's direction. Robert locks the phone and places it between his legs on the chair so he can still look at it without being yelled at.

He's waiting for Aaron to text, and to be honest he doesn't really know why he's that anticipated about it, but he is. It might be because his veins fill with adrenaline whenever he's face to face with Aaron, and because his blood rushes to one particular spot whenever he stares at him for too long.

"So how's the witch hunt going?" Vic asks suddenly, referring to the marriage arrangement being sorted by Jack for Robert. Robert snorts at the comment.

"Victoria!" Jack warns her, but his face immediately softens when she flutters her large eyes at him. He's always been easily manipulated by his little girl.

"Current one's called Chrissie, but she brought her teenage son with her to the meeting so she's a definite no." Robert tells her, giving a disgusted look at the memory of two days ago when they'd dined together.

"We'll see." Jack says. "First, we need to look at -"

He's interrupted by Robert's phone making a noise, and Rob scrambles for the device so he can read what's on it.

**From: A**

**im outside in the gardens.. hurry up**

Rob gets up straight away, disrupting the family set up completely. Jack opens his mouth to ask him where he's going, but Robert's already out of the dining hall and halfway down the hallway before his father can tell him to sit back down. He opens a door to the gardens and sees Aaron standing there, the suit folded up and tucked neatly underneath his armpit. He's dressed in black jeans and a black jacket so Rob unfortunately isn't given much of a view, but Aaron suits black regardless.

"Alright?" Robert asks, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Standing here like a pillock but yeah, thanks. What princely duties are you up to in there then?"

Robert stretches his neck. "Having a family breakfast. Not very _princely_ but very boring." He tells him, shoving his hands into his pockets when a moment of silence falls over them. It's awkward, because Robert doesn't really make small talk and Aaron's an awkward person in general, leaving them stuck. "Is that for me?" Rob asks, gesturing at the suit.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Me mum washed it but it won't smell as nice as your royal softener, sorry about that." Aaron bites his lip, mentally smacking himself for the stupid comment.

Robert laughs, lifting the suit up to his nose and smelling the material. It's a smell he's never come across in his life before, but something about it makes him feel warm inside and so he pledges not to wear or wash this one again in order to keep that smell alive. "Thanks." He says, lifting the suit up again.

Aaron stares at him for a moment before stepping forward and leaning in to kiss him. Their lips brush briefly, but Robert quickly grabs his shoulders and pushes him away slightly to keep him at a safe distance. Aaron blinks, confused. "Sorry," Rob says, giving an awkward smile before looking around the gardens. "There's loads of security around here. It's too risky."

Aaron steps back again and nods in acceptance, swaying back and forth. Rob can tell he feels stupid for doing that now, and it's cute the way he's noticeably nervous about it. Robert quickly looks around again to check no one's nearby before grabbing Aaron's wrist and pulling him along, heading towards the forest just outside the gardens.

They walk until they're deep inside where no one usually goes, and Robert pulls Aaron again before pinning him against a nearby tree. "Much better." He says, his voice low as he leans in and connects their lips. Aaron lifts a hand to Rob's hair, tugging gently on it which drives him insane. He wonders if the hair pulling is just a thing Aaron likes to do during sex, or whether its a hint that he's into getting rough. _I'll soon find out_ , he thinks to himself as he smirks into the kiss.

He goes to unzip Aaron's jacket when the younger man stops him by grabbing his forearms. Robert tilts his head, annoyed at the sudden halt. "We're not getting it on in a forest." Aaron says, though he can't stop a smile breaking through.

Robert pouts, resembling a small child after being told off. "No one'll see us, don't worry." He leans back in for another kiss but Aaron stops him again, his hand on Rob's chest where he can feel his elevated heart beat. "I want you." Robert tells him, the lust noticeable in his eyes.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, and I want a mattress. You're rich enough to buy us one so when you do give me a call, yeah?"

"I'll text you a place to meet tonight?" Robert offers as Aaron begins to walk away, licking his lips at the thought of getting laid.

"Alright, fine. Don't forget." Robert watches him walk until he's out of sight before making his way back inside the palace, to the table where all of his family, bar his father, have left. He sits down slowly, looking directly at the angry expression on Jack's face.

"You've set a trend." Is all his father says. Robert stares at him blankly.

"You swan off and suddenly they all think they can do the same. Are you deliberately trying to break the family tradition, Robert?"

Robert swallows. "No, I just had something I needed to take care of."

"Something more important than your own family? What's more important than that? Tell me." Jack's shouting, which makes Rob flinch in his seat. His dad doesn't really shout all that much, so when he does, Robert knows it's serious. It shouldn't be this important, getting laid by a specific person, because it would be easy to call up one of his old hook ups if he wanted sex, so Robert doesn't know why he wants Aaron so much. He's not special enough to risk anything for.

"It was Chrissie, if you must know." He lies through his teeth. Jack's face immediately lights up at the mention of her name, and Robert mentally rolls his eyes at that reaction. _I'm not marrying her_.

A few hours later, after a session of riding horses and watching Vic master a number of advanced equestrian skills, Robert's interrupted in his room by his father banging on the door with great force. "Open the door." He booms, causing Rob to scramble for the key in his pocket and unlock the door as quick as he can. Once it's unlocked, Jack flies in, raging.

"You lied to me." He growls, pointing his index finger directly at Robert. Shit, he knows. _How does he know?_

"When?" Rob tries to act innocent but he knows it's futile.

"One of the security just told me they saw you with a young man earlier, and that the young man happened to be Adam's friend, Aaron Livesy. Is that true?"

Robert takes a deep breath. He's fucked. He's actually fucked. "Dad, listen -"

"Is it true?"

Rob swallows. "...Yeah."

Jack scoffs, his face clearly showing his disbelief at the fact his own son would lie to him. Robert hasn't seen him like this before and he's absolutely terrified at what his father might do. He may be an adult, but Rob has no independence and certainly no power because of his position.

"Why did you lie to me? What were you doing with that boy?"

Robert pauses, trying to find an excuse to throw his dad's way. He eventually settles for, "He was returning the suit I let him borrow off Andy. I didn't know he was going to come and then Adam text me saying he was outside. I couldn't leave him out there, could I?"

"You could've just told me that, couldn't you?"

"No." Robert's voice volume rises. He's getting fired up now. "You were shouting your mouth off about how nothing could be more important than family, so if I'd said anything about the suit then you probably would've decked me!"

Jack slams his fist against the nearest wall, causing the room to shudder. Robert doesn't flinch this time, his jaw clenching in rage. "Why do you have to know everything I get up to anyway? I'm nearly thirty like you said earlier, surely that means I'm entitled to some form of freedom."

Jack sighs, holding his fingers to the bridge of his nose in frustration, clearly trying to keep himself as calm as possible. "You are, Robert, but you need to be kept in line. I have a responsibility to ensure the future king of this country is as suitable for the job as possible, which means treating you like a teenager no matter what age you are if it means you'll keep a clean head. My father did it with me and his father before him. It's just how it is because of who you are."

"I wish I wasn't who I was." Rob mutters, sadness flowing through each of his words. He means it, he would give anything to not be an heir, not to be royal or significant at all. Anything.

"Well that's your life and you don't have a choice. Don't lie to me again." His father leaves the room and once he's gone, Robert grabs his iPhone to find Aaron's contact name.

**To: A**

**meet me in the gardens. don't be too long ;)**

He throws the phone back down after he's the sent the message and smirks to himself. He's going to fuck Aaron in his bedroom, which breaks the tradition of only having sex with the future queen once you're just married. He's going to be as loud as possible so his dad can hear him, and if he's feeling a little daring, Robert might bring Aaron out into the hallway and kiss him in front of his family, which breaks the tradition of the future king **not liking men.**

Aaron meets him in the gardens and Robert doesn't tell him that he's taking him inside the palace, so when the younger man steps inside his face resembles a deer opposite an oncoming car. He opens his mouth to ask Robert if the coast is clear, but he assumes it is because why would Robert risk it?

Rob pulls him into his bedroom and doesn't bother to take his key out to lock the door. He pulls Aaron forwards and kisses him roughly, tearing at his clothes in order to get them off as quickly as he can. He wants Aaron to moan and scream so his dad can hear it, the sound of sweet, pleasurable revenge filling the halls of the palace.

And he does. When Robert begins to increase the speed at which he thrusts into him, loud moans and gasps spill out of Aaron's mouth into the air. Jack's outside talking with Diane when he hears it from Rob's bedroom, and it doesn't take him long to understand what's going on. His jaw drops open and he storms towards the bedroom, standing outside the door, red-faced with anger.

"Say my name." Rob grunts, placing his lips to Aaron's neck and sucking, creating a small purple circular mark. He bites his lip when he looks at it, his territory claimed on the man's body.

"Rob -" Aaron tries, but he's interrupted when Robert hits his prostate and so it turns into a yell, and he grips onto Robert's shoulder when he thinks he's about to come. "Robert," He manages to shout out as he releases, closely followed by the older man, who does a few sharp thrusts as he finishes.

When he pulls out, his breathing deep and heavy, Robert wonders if he was successful in his dad hearing them. Then it begins to dawn on him. What if Jack did hear it? What would that mean for Robert? _What would Jack do to him and/or Aaron?_

Rob starts to enter panic mode and so sits up, throwing on a shirt and jogging bottoms. Aaron turns to watch him, smiling sweetly at the sight. "Never thought you'd wear clothes as casual as that," He admits, laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, well, these cost about £200 so I wouldn't insult them by calling them casual." Robert replies, the corners of his mouth turning upwards despite the current levels of terror inside of him. His face immediately falls and Aaron notices, pulling on his boxers before sitting up on the bed. "What's up?"

"I've done something bad." Rob says quietly, biting his nail in anxiety.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Robert nudges him playfully. "Not what I mean't."

"What did you mean?"

"My dad's gonna kill me...probably you as well." Rob says, his head falling into his hands. Aaron's eyes widen as realisation hits him. "Your dad's here? When we just -"

Robert just nods and Aaron lifts a hand to his mouth. Even he knows what it means. The idea of Jack even knowing about Robert sleeping with a man is too petrifying to imagine, let alone the consequences of him knowing. Aaron scrambles off the bed and throws on his clothes and shoes with immense speed. "I'll just go." He says quickly, searching for his phone so he can sprint out of there.

"I just wanted to get back at the old git but I've probably made it worse."

Aaron stops then, looking up. "You what?"

"No, not like that -" Rob tries when he realises what just came out of his mouth, but Aaron interrupts him, his anger apparent on his face.

"So that was just your version of petty revenge? You didn't even wanna sleep with me?" He looks so disgusted and it makes Robert's stomach turn. The idea of Aaron even thinking that about him hits his core, and he opens his mouth to explain but nothing comes out because he did use him, he can't deny that.

"I did," He assures him, getting up and walking over to the younger man, who steps back to keep a safe distance from him. Rob stops and swallows hard. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

Aaron doesn't say anything, just shakes his head and walks out. Robert lets him. He doesn't care if anyone sees because he's screwed anyway. He's almost sure his dad will kill him, or maybe a passerby will out him to the press, meaning he's in for a lifetime of belittling and humiliation for being _the gay prince_. He'll be a laughing stock and it scares him to death, but it's surely too late now.

He's full of regret before he even comes face to face with his father, which is around an hour after Aaron's gone. Surprisingly though, his dad doesn't say anything when Robert enters the room. He doesn't even look at him, which actually makes Rob feel even worse because his dad's so ashamed of him that it's probably damaged their relationship for good. _Princes don't sleep with men._

"Dad," Rob starts, sitting down next to his father in their family living area, which consists of four large red leather sofas, a fireplace and a long glass table in the middle, with a red and orange patterned rug lying across the floor. Jack's staring into the fireplace, deep in thought. "Talk to me." Robert pleads, his voice cracking.

"I forgive you." Is all Jack says, his voice so quiet it's almost inaudible but Robert hears it. He can hardly believe it, though. All he wants is to put this behind him because he can't bear to lose his father's love. "Really?" He asks, seeking confirmation for what seems too good to be true.

"Of course. I know you won't do it again." His father says. Robert's half way through his sigh of relief when Jack speaks again. "Do you love that boy?"

Robert scoffs at the idea of feeling something he doesn't even believe in. "No, it was just sex. I barely know him."

"Yet he visited you earlier, too. And you had that encounter at Diane's party. He was also at that charity football game, wasn't he? I saw him playing. And then you coincidentally disappeared for a while."

Robert's eyes widen. He didn't realise how much his dad could piece together, and when he puts it that way, it does sound like he's seeing Aaron or something equally as intimate. "It's not how it sounds," He tries to assure him.

"I believe you." Jack says sincerely, staring into his son's eyes. "Regardless, the fact you've seen him more than once proves you're addicted to him in some way or another."

They're silent for a while after that. Robert really doesn't know where his dad's trying to go with this but it's obvious he's been building up to something. Rob waits patiently for it, and Jack soon begins to deliver.

"I took the liberty of finding a few things out about Aaron, actually." He admits. Robert knits his brows, listening intently. "Did he tell you he's on licence from prison?"

Rob shakes his head, almost shocked that Aaron could have ever gone to prison. He seems so innocent, but then again, Robert hasn't really taken the liberty to get to know him at all, just used him for a revenge fuck instead (to his regret).

Jack continues. "That was good news to me when I heard. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Rob holds his breath. Here's the climax.

"Because now I have something which will mean you never interact with that boy, or another boy in that way, again. If I see you anywhere near him, I will make sure he gets caught doing something particularly illegal, and I _will_ make sure he goes down for a long, long time. Am I clear?"

There it is. Robert's jaw drops open. The King of England using blackmail, that must be a first. The thought of Aaron going to prison makes him feel sick. He won't let that happen. It shouldn't sting, he shouldn't even care but Robert can feel it inside, the thought of never seeing Aaron again in the form of a pestering nausea that won't go away even after his conversation with his father has finished. He can't let that overcome him, though, because he will protect Aaron even though he hardly knows him, and he vows to never see him again.


	4. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals take a visit to Diane's old home, Emmerdale, where Aaron lives. Robert's torn between his father's blackmail and his desires.

There’s a surprising lack of tension between Robert and his dad the next day. Jack acts as if nothing has happened so Rob tries to do the same, despite his blood boiling in his veins whenever he locks eyes with his father. But he handles it, he can contain himself. What he can’t handle though, is the next thing that comes out of Diane’s mouth when they’re eating breakfast together.

“Your dad’s organised us a trip to my old home today! Isn’t that lovely?”

Robert has to clasp his hand to his mouth to stop his jaw from falling open and his food falling out onto the table. Diane used to live in the same town as Adam, who obviously lives in the same town as Aaron. They’re going to where Aaron lives, courtesy of…

Robert looks to his father, who smiles darkly at him, aware that his son's realised his master plan. When they’ve finished eating, Jack catches up with him as he’s walking to his room, placing a firm hand on his son’s shoulder to turn him around to face him. “Excited for our trip, son?”

Robert clenches his jaw. “It’ll be lovely for Diane, I’m sure.” He nods, faking happiness.

“And for you?” Jack asks, raising an eyebrow. Rob knows what reaction he wants, so he acts casual and clueless, desperate not to show his dad that his words have had any affect. “Whatever we’re doing, I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

As Robert turns on his heel to walk away, his dad calls out to him. “I hope you won’t be doing anyone or anything you’re not supposed to whilst we’re on this trip, Robert.”

“I won’t.” Rob replies confidently. He probably won’t even see Aaron, then again, he doesn’t actually know how small this village is.

The family arrive in the village in limousines fitted with blacked out windows, accompanied by police on motorbikes driving closely behind them in order to prevent anything bad happening. Robert looks out of the window to see members of the village emerging from their homes and workplaces in order to catch a glimpse of the family. As they get out of the car, the royals wave to the villagers and Diane walks over to Aaron’s mother, greeting her and entering the pub, which Robert assumes is the one she used to work in.

“You three,” Security begins, referring to the three offspring, catching their attention. “You can take a stroll around the village but security must go with you, and you must meet back here in half an hour.”

“I’ll do what I like.” Robert mutters, wandering off without any backup, to the panic of the security member he’d just spoken to.

He walks into a couple of the shops, amused by the squealing of the women in the nail bar and immediately growing smitten with the granddaughter of the man who runs the café. He asks for an Americano whilst he’s there, because he doesn’t get a taste of common coffee often and he may as well make the most of it.

His mind wanders towards Aaron, and Rob wonders whether he’s working today. He remembers the younger man had told him he was a mechanic, so he must be wherever there’s a nearby garage. After retrieving his coffee and talking to a few of the locals, Robert wanders back out into the pathway, walking until he spots it. The garage.

He spots Aaron from far away, wearing blue overalls and accompanied by a large mug in his hands. Robert goes to walk over but soon remembers the blackmail, so instead plans to walk straight past without Aaron noticing him, hoping it'll go smoothly.

It turns out to be an awfully thought out plan because Aaron sees him straight away, strolling over to him as if they're good friends. “Alright? Heard you were coming here, bit weird.” He says, his face breaking out into a wide grin.

“Yeah well, not by choice.” Rob mutters in reply, a disgusted expression spreading across his face in contrast to Aaron's, who's face suddenly falls after Robert's reply.

“Too common for you, is it?”

“Something like that.” Rob says, huffing. He pauses for a moment before adding, “Thought you were done with me.”

Aaron knits his brows. “What gave you that idea?”

“I had sex with you to get at my dad.” He says it plainly, as if it’s an every day occurrence to be that much of a dickhead. Aaron, annoyingly, doesn’t seem at all phased by it though.

“I was angry, but, if this is leading to an apology…” Aaron starts eyeing him up and down, which gives Robert the clear message that he needs to up the ante on putting the younger man off.

“Yeah well, It's not. Look, I’ve gotta get back. Do me a favour and delete my number, yeah? You and me, it was just a one off.”

He walks away before he can catch a glimpse of Aaron’s hurt face, because he honestly doesn’t want to dwell on what he’s just done. He had to do it though, because he’d rather Aaron hate him from the comfort of his own home than love him from the shitty mattress in his prison cell. Rob walks into the pub almost exactly on time, and he’s greeted by Aaron’s mother who serves him some food and a pint as he sits down with the rest of his family, trying to forget about the past event.

His dad leans into him as he settles into his chair. “Bump into anyone on your journey?”

Robert turns to him. “Yeah, I saw Aaron. Told him to get lost and that I’m not interested.”

His dad smiles at that, patting his son on the back as he leans away again. “That’s my boy.”

A while into their meal, whilst they’re all chatting, Robert gets up to go to the bathroom, ignoring the suggestive look on his father’s face as he stands up. When he opens the door of the men’s toilets, Aaron’s just leaving. When the younger man locks eyes with him, Aaron rolls his eyes and goes to walk past him, though he’s stopped by Robert grabbing at his arm to keep him in place.

“You suddenly interested now?” Aaron growls, roughly shoving Rob’s hand away.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” He begins to explain, but Aaron’s having none of it.

“Save it.” He mutters.

“Aaron, please,”

The younger man sighs in defeat, turning his body towards Robert’s to indicate that he’s listening. Rob takes a deep breath before starting. “My dad went mental after you left yesterday. He said you were on a suspended sentence and that if I go near you he’s gonna get you done for life.”

Aaron exhales sharply, completely taken aback by the alleged threat. He shakes his head in some sort of denial. “Well, we can get past him, surely -”

“As much as I want to, I’m not prepared to take the risk. I told him I’m not gonna see you again, and I don’t plan on breaking that promise.”

As Aaron opens his mouth to plead him to negotiate something else, Robert interrupts him by saying, “It’s just how it is. I’m sorry, Aaron.”

Aaron storms out of the bathroom and slams the door shut, leaving Rob in there by himself, filling slowly with regret. _It's for the best_ , he tells himself over and over in his head, trying to convince himself that it's true. He finishes in the toilets and sits back down with the family, who've began smiling too much for his liking.

"Diane says we can all stay for the night, cause they wanna have a party in the pub tomorrow! Isn't that exciting, Rob?" Victoria beams, resting her head onto her older brother's shoulder. He smiles down at her, nodding, even though it's news he would rather not have received. He doesn't want to be anywhere near Aaron for any longer, reminding himself of the shit he's putting the younger man through without even knowing him properly.

"I can't stay, unfortunately." Jack tells them, which catches Robert's attention. "Why?" Andy asks, confused.

"Someone has to look over things in the palace. I'm sure you'll all have a wonderful time though. I'll leave Robert in charge of all of you whilst I'm absent." Robert smiles at him, biting his lip. No dad looking over his every move, no risks. He can see Aaron again, he can _fuck_ Aaron again, which is obviously what he cares most about.

After Jack's departure, Robert leaves it for a bit before slipping into the back of the pub. He takes a moment to look around the place, inspecting the area Diane used to call her home. It's the tiniest house he's ever seen and it almost feels cramped, but it seems rather cosy, and it shares the same smell of the suit that Aaron had returned to him yesterday, seeping warmth and comfort into Robert's skin as he takes in the environment. As much as commoners are alien to him, Rob could definitely live this life with ease.

"What you doing?" Robert jumps at the sudden sound and turns around, immediately softening when he finds himself face to face with Aaron, who looks a lot less pleased about their bumping into each other.

"Looking for you." Rob says, the corner of his mouth turning up as he eyes Aaron up and down, admiring the body he's about to get a hold of within the next -

"Well you found me. Now do one." Maybe not. "You don't get to pick and choose when you want me, I'm not your little toy."

Robert tilts his head, hurt that Aaron would suspect he thinks that way about him. He likes Aaron, maybe has a little _crush_ on him at the most. He wouldn't intentionally hurt him. "My dad's gone away. Back to the palace. No where near here."

"So?"

"So..." Robert continues, moving towards Aaron slowly as the younger man backs away until he hits the wall behind him, next to the stairs, and Robert places his right hand against it so Aaron's trapped in front of him. "It means he won't be able to find me doing this."

He leans in and catches Aaron's lips in a kiss, moving gently at first but then growing rougher, his hands running over the younger man's chest and moving down to grab onto his waist, pulling him forwardoff the wallso their bodies crash together. Aaron tugs at Rob's suit jacket and it falls to the floor in a heap, along with his tie. "Do you always wear suits?"

"Always." Robert whispers, pressing his lips against Aaron's again as begins to take off his jacket, throwing it next to his own.

"Remember when you said I'd never go into your bedroom?" Rob reminisces, getting a laugh out of Aaron as he opens the door to his bedroom, pulling Robert in and unbuckling his belt, swiftly pulling down his trousers and revealing his cock.

"You missed this?" The older man asks, smiling sweetly down at Aaron, who begins sucking and swirling at the tip. "You wish." He mutters almost inaudibly because he's too busy doing what he's best at. Robert's head falls back and he lets out a loud sigh, his hands grabbing at Aaron's short dark hair, tugging at what he can due to the fact there isn't much of it. When Robert's hard enough for Aaron's satisfaction, the younger man stands back up and kisses him again. Robert pushes him down onto the bed, ecstatic like a child for what's (and who's) coming next.

After a lot of teasing and preparation, Robert slowly pushes himself into Aaron's ass, and the brunet hisses at the sensation when Rob's all the way in. "You okay?" He asks, placing a hand on Aaron's upper arm to ensure he's not hurting him.

"Yeah," Aaron mumbles. "Move."

"Alright, _bossy_." Robert teases as he pulls out and thrusts back in with force. Aaron moans loudly, biting his lip to stifle anymore sound coming out. It'd be more than embarrassing if they were heard by Aaron's family as well as Robert's after yesterday.

After a while, it grows too difficult for the pair of them to contain their noises, and as they're releasing almost at the same time, they produce a chorus of moans and gasps and fall onto the bed, desperate for oxygen and some cold air. "I missed this." Rob admits, his eyelids fluttering shut as he begins to get tired. This bed is too comfy, way better than his own, despite the £4,000 his had cost.

"What, since yesterday?" Aaron says, amusement in his voice. "Yeah," Robert replies, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Aaron's lips. Surprisingly intimate for his usual liking.

"What was that for?"

"Doesn't need to be a reason, does there?" Rob asks, sitting up to pull on his clothes. Aaron blinks.

"Where are you going now?" He protests, sadness in his voice. Does he want a box of chocolates next?

"I don't do sleeping with people, intimacy, any of that lot. It goes against what I believe in, sorry."

Aaron knits his brows. "And what's that then. Love?"

Robert shrugs. It admittedly sounds stupid coming out of someone else's mouth, especially Aaron's. "How can you not believe in love?"

"Just don't." He quickly gets up to leave, ignoring Aaron calling his name and asking for him to wait a second. He needs to get out of there before he contemplates taking up that offer. He doesn't do love, romance, any of that **bullshit**. Never has and never will, besides his arranged bride, whoever she'll be, and that'll only be because he's _expected_ to.

He thinks about it a lot that night whilst he's tossing and turning, unable to shut his brain off. He's never had feelings for anyone, never felt anything that could possibly resemble love for anyone, except for his mother and sister. Love is a restraint, Robert thinks, a trap that bounds you to someone and you can't release yourself from it, no matter how hard you try. It's the same with social roles. Robert's the heir to the throne, he can't escape it no matter how much he wants to. He can't choose to live a different life or be someone else. He can't abdicate once he's king, because he might as well just tattoo **failure** onto his forehead and flee the country for good. The expectations of being a Prince limit everything he can do and prevent him from achieving any form of freedom. It's a trap, the same trap that love holds, and Robert would rather only one of them affect his life negatively.

But Aaron, Aaron is also symbolic in a completely opposite way. He's a test, he goes against the expectations of royalty and he's a complete risk to take. Robert feels the adrenaline run through him when he's face to face with Aaron, because the man is a rebellion, and every time Robert thinks about him in with no clothes on, tied up on the bed with his dick hard, begging for it, it acts as a massive _fuck you_ to Jack, to the rules and limits that Robert faces every day. Aaron is his temporary escape, and the fact he can feel something for the man proves to him that he isn't really bound to his position at all.

Then Robert faces a dilemma. He feels something for Aaron, he's finally able to admit that to himself, but whilst Aaron is an escape in one form, he's at risk of being a restraint in the other, so Robert's left clueless and frustrated. He'll never be completely free from all of the cages he's locked inside, so he'll have to make a choice of which one will be easier to endure.

It's at the lunch the next day, when Robert receives a text from his father, that he's snapped back into the realisation that he'll never be lucky enough to be able to make a choice on the matter. He has one reality, which imprisons him beyond the point of hoping to escape. He should've known that really.

**From: Dad**

**You failed my test. Saw you with the boy. How will the news be broken to his mother? :(**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol imagine


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert does the only thing he can think of to free Aaron, but it's a life-changing consequence.

Robert stares at the message, completely bewildered. It feels artificial, like he's in a extremely vivid nightmare, but his fingers run across the metal of his phone and around the material of his trousers, and he listens to the innocent chatter of those around him, all of which remind him this is very much real, and Aaron's very much in danger.

He pushes the phone into his pocket and drops his beer bottle onto the table next to him, startling Victoria from her conversation with Adam. She turns to Robert, concerned at his sudden paleness and the clear anxiety showing on his face. She places a hand on his upper arm and asks, "Rob? What's wrong?"

He stares into her eyes, hoping the pair of them contain some sort of half-sibling telepathic power between them that'll make her understand without him having to tell her. She stares back at him, confused and growing more worried, but no more understanding. "I'll be back in a minute." He mutters, slipping out of her touch and rushing down the street towards the garage.

Aaron's head is underneath a car when he gets there, so he's completely oblivious to Rob's panic. "Aaron," He snaps, grabbing the younger man's attention. He knits his brows as he emerges from beneath the car, throwing his tools to the ground and getting up. "Shouldn't you be at your party drinking champagne and not believing in love and all that?" He asks casually, albeit seemingly pissed off. Robert doesn't blame him after the way he'd left it yesterday.

"We have a problem." Robert tells him, swallowing hard. Aaron notices his wide-eyed panic then and suddenly grows more serious, rolling his shoulders back. "Okay, what is it?"

"My dad." Rob breathes, staring into the distance in a trance.

"Robert," Aaron says in an attempt to snap him out of it. He moves forward and snakes a hand around the older man's neck to focus him. "What's he done?"

Robert opens his mouth but no words manage to come out. He's so scared he's practically frozen, and it's noticeable to Aaron, who's growing more anxious with the wait to hear whatever he has to say. "He knows."

That's all he needs to say for Aaron to understand. His eyes widen, his face resembling a deer faced with an oncoming car. His hand slips from Robert's neck back down to his side when he steps back, beginning to shake with fear. "Oh my god."

"You need to leave." Robert says suddenly, his head snapping up and his eyes boring into Aaron's. "Go now."

"It's too late." Aaron tells him. Robert knits his brows, unsure why the man's gaze has suddenly averted to something over his shoulder. He turns around and that's when he realises. Security are running towards them, grabbing Robert and pulling him away as two others push Aaron to the ground, handcuffing him. Robert's pushed into a nearby vehicle before he can even say anything, and he only starts to think straight when he's miles away from Emmerdale, speeding down the road towards the palace.

Running on pure emotion, he flies through the doors of his home as soon as he's let out of the car. He storms into Jack's office where the man's been waiting patiently for him, holding a glass of Scotch in his hand. "Hello, son. Did you enjoy the party?"

"You bastard. Let him out." Rob demands, his voice shaky from a mixture of fear and anger.

"You knew what our deal was." Jack replies simply. "Sit down." He says, pointing to the chair opposite the desk, where a full glass of Scotch is sitting to confirm he's been waiting for Robert this whole time.

"He's innocent. I went after him. Dad, please -"

"I told you what would happen if you saw him again. You made that choice, Robert. It's your fault he's in there."

Robert sits on the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He's so tired. He's so _weak_ and _stupid_ to ever have thought he could get away with seeing Aaron behind his dad's back

Jack's expression softens slightly when he witnesses his son's distress, but he remains upright and powerful. "You love him." He states, slowly speaking every syllable.

Robert looks up then, shaking his head. "No. No, I told you, it was just sex. That was all it was."

"Who are you trying to convince, Robert? Me or you?" Robert looks at him desperately, trying to make him see he's telling the truth, but it's of no use.

"I swear to you...I don't -"

"Then it should be of no relevance to you that he's in prison. If you don't love him, you shouldn't care."

Robert scoffs, leaping from his chair to pace up and down the room. This is ridiculous. "I care because he's an innocent man and he doesn't deserve this. No one does. Just release him and I swear, I won't see him again. I swear on mum's life -"

"Don't you _dare_." Jack shouts, standing up suddenly and reddening with rage. He looks so hurt by the mention of Sarah that it hits Robert like a shot in the chest.

It's why Jack is such a bitter, evil old man. He was named possibly the kindest King for centuries before that, generous to all those around him, constantly smiling and spreading joy across the country he ruled. He was happiest with Sarah and the children, finally mending himself after having lost his first wife, Pat, soon after she'd given birth to Robert. He hadn't bonded with Rob as a baby because he was too busy grieving, so Robert grew up around the nannies and those who were paid to love him.

Sarah's tragic death shattered Jack into pieces, as well as the rest of the family. Nothing was the same after she died. She mothered Robert like her own, showered him in the love he should've received from his father all those years ago. Rob loved her so much and he's never been the same since she left. Jack became a shell of the man he was, and Robert can see it so clearly right now as his dad's staring him dead in the eyes, the emptiness of his pupils suddenly flickering with the shadow of a soul as her name slips out of Robert's mouth.

"The fact you would even mention her in this context proves to me you love this boy, and gives me all the more reason to keep him rotting in there." Jack downs the rest of his Scotch, moving his tongue around his mouth to savour every drop of the liquid before slamming the glass down onto the table. As he goes to leave, a thought hits Robert's mind and it flies out of his mouth before he can even process whether it's a good idea or not.

"I'll marry Chrissie."

Jack turns around then, his eyebrows raised as if he didn't hear him properly. "What?"

"I'll marry Chrissie." Robert repeats, exhaling sharply at his own idea. "You like her. She'll make a good bride. If I marry her quickly, there's no way anything can happen with Aaron. I'll be married."

His father thinks for a moment, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he contemplates the negotiation. After a few minutes of silence and tension, the corners of his mouth turn up into a dark smile as he raises his chin to nod. "I like it. It'd be more painful for you to know the boy's out there whilst you're trapped inside a marriage you don't care for. Good idea, Rob. I'll order his release in the next couple of hours after I've spoken to Lawrence on the phone."

Robert watches the door close behind his father when he exits, and that's when he finds he can let the tears escape down his cheeks as he remembers how to breathe. He knew he'd have to marry one day, but he didn't think about the future, didn't think about the possibility of it actually happening anytime soon. He definitely didn't think about the possibility of it hurting ten times more than normal, because he didn't think he'd want someone else, didn't think he'd _love_ someone else. Someone he can never have.

He brings a hand to his mouth and wipes his tears with the back of his hand. He takes a deep breath and stands up again, fluttering his eyelids shut briefly before exiting the office, forcing a brave face as he greets the rest of his family, who've just arrived home after the party. Victoria approaches him, the same concerned expression on her face having not disappeared since the party. "You've been crying." She observes, wiping away a wet patch from his chin where one tear's remained.

"I'm fine." He lies, faking a smile to her before pulling her in for a hug. He holds onto her tightly, swaying a little like he would when they were kids. "I love you." He whispers to her, kissing her hair softly. She squeezes him tightly, clinging to him like the little girl she used to be. It almost feels as if they've rewound fifteen years.

"Love you." She replies, pulling away and smiling sadly at him before leaving for her bedroom as he watches her.

-

"Oh Robert," Lawrence beams, a wide grin spreading across his face as he places a hand on Robert's shoulder to congratulate him. "I'm so thrilled you've taken up the offer. You and Chrissie will make a wonderful match, I'm sure."

"I agree." Robert forces a smile and shakes the older man's hand before walking over to his new fiancee, who's smiling sweetly at him as he approaches. "What made you say yes, then?" She asks, her posh accent never failing to intrigue him.

Rob knits his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I know you'd rather marry anyone but me." She tells him, raising an eyebrow knowingly and smirking at his sudden panicked expression.

"Is it that obvious?" He says out loud accidentally, causing her to chuckle. She places her hand on his shoulder, staring seductively in his eyes to put on a show for the fathers when she says, "It's not like I want to marry you either. I was in love with someone else too, a while back."

Robert blinks, growing hot under her graceful touches. "I'm not in love with anyone. I don't -"

"Don't believe in it?" She finishes his sentence which surprises him, because he wouldn't expect her of all people to understand what it's like. "I used to say that too after Donny, it made it less painful when my dad had him sent away, but it wasn't true. I just didn't want to believe I'd been _stupid_ enough to fall in love. Then I found out I'd fallen pregnant with Lucky, and having him opened my eyes to that dreaded term. I wasn't scared anymore. He was the product of my love, which showed me that it isn't all bad."

Robert thinks carefully about her words, and he can imagine it to be true, though he can't go through that same process (obviously). "Yeah well, I won't be able to have that."

She raises an eyebrow, not understanding. "Mine's a man." He whispers to her as he places his hands firmly on her waist, pulling her closer because he knows his dad's watching. Her mouth almost falls open.

"You're gay?" She mouths. Robert huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. "I like what I like."

"And you like him." She nods, snaking her arms around his neck and swaying gently. Robert nods hesitantly, a sad expression falling over his face as he thinks about Aaron getting out of prison and hearing about the wedding. Rob knows it'll hurt him, but it's the only thing keeping him from a life inside, so it's worth the pain in hindsight.

"Well, at least we're in the same boat." She says optimistically, shrugging her shoulders. Rob smiles at her, leaning in and swiftly connecting their lips. The fathers whisper to each other proudly whilst Lachlan rolls his eyes. If Robert has to be locked in this life, he's glad it's with Chrissie White.

-

Aaron's genuinely surprised when the policeman approaches his cell and tells him he's free to go, multiple murder charges apparently dropped just like that. The power of the King doesn't fail to surprise him. He assumes Robert must've negotiated something good to get him out, and the thought of seeing the older man excites him a lot more than it probably should.

He feels like he's in one of those teenage Rom-Coms where the girl meets the celebrity, then there's a climax forcing them apart and at the end they have their happily ever after. It's weird, being involved with Robert, who he'd seen on his TV screen multiple times over the years. He remembers seeing the drama with Andy and Katie unfold, the whole country had been locked to their televisions in order to receive the latest delicious gossip on the topic. Aaron wasn't interested, he thought it was stupid and purposely exaggerated so that journalists could make their money.

He'd always had a link to the royals after his mothers best friend married the king, and then his best friend got engaged to the princess. He hadn't expected to be next on that list though. He bites his lip as he jumps on a bus to the village, his mind wandering no where except towards the thought of Robert waiting for him. He smirks at the idea of touching him again, running his hands along his waist and thighs and -

"Oh son." Chas cries out when she sees him as he gets off the bus, running into his arms and clinging onto him like a child. He squeezes her tightly, taking in her scent. He was so sure he'd never see her again. "How come they let you out? Why did they arrest you in the first place? You said nothing on the phone!"

"Sorry." He says, hugging her again before walking into the pub and being greeting a few of the villagers. He goes through the back, up the stairs and into the living room where he slumps onto the sofa. Chas turns on the TV out of habit and heads straight for the kitchen to make him some warm food and a brew without even needing to ask.

"Paddy took the week off work, he was so worried." Chas announces in order to create small talk, pouring a small amount of milk into his mug. Aaron scoffs as he changes the channel to the news. Typical Paddy, he thinks. He suddenly knits his brows when he sees Robert's picture on his screen, next to a woman he's never seen before in his life. When he reads the headline his stomach drops, forcing his body forwards and forming tears in his eyes. Maybe this Rom-Com doesn't have a happy ending after all.

**Prince Robert Engaged to Chrissie White**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtffffff - thought i'd make chrissie nice in this since canon chrissie's being a bitch rn


	6. Royal Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know i know I KNOW i'm literally the worst person ever for not updating in ages - i've just been super busy and i'm still really busy but hopefully i'll have enough time to update kinda frequently i apologise.......but i love u all nonetheless thank u for reading and putting up with me

"I want pink flowers on the edge of every seat. But they have to be light pink so they match the ornament at the front, have you got all that?" Vic squeals excitedly as she points the wedding organisers in the direction of where she wants everything placed. With her wedding in five days, there's a noticeable buzz around the palace and the rest of the country, the general public being given the day off in order to celebrate the occasion. Robert watches her contently as she runs around the hall, adding her touch to every single detail of the place in order to create the wedding she's always dreamed of.

"Not long and it'll be your turn," Adam says suddenly from behind him, causing him to jump. He turns to the younger man and fakes an excited smile. "Yeah. Two weeks. Sorry about stealing the limelight from yours, dad wanted it to happen quickly."

Adam pats him on the shoulder. "No worries mate, the people are just buzzing about getting two days off." Robert laughs as he watches him walk over to Vic, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly. As much as he usually despises Adam, the man does seem to be a good match for Vic and he makes her happy, which is all Rob wants for her.

His mind suddenly drifts to a place he'd put to the back of his mind for the past couple of weeks. Aaron. He hasn't heard a thing from him since he was released from prison. Adam hasn't mentioned him once and he hasn't text, so Robert's clueless as to whether he's alive or dead. He can't think about him now, though, because he's getting married in two weeks which means it's over. It never began anyway.

To represent a royal version of a stag do, the next day Adam, Robert, Andy and a few friends from home meet in the palace bar to have a drink and a laugh, and it's the perfect excuse for Robert to drown his sorrows until he remembers that Aaron will inevitably be invited, meaning they'll be forced to spend the night together and act like nothing's wrong. When they begin to congregate and Rob's eyes lock with Aaron it almost takes his breath away.

He looks good. Like, really fucking good. He's scrubbed up nicely, bought a new, more suitable suit, and his hair hasn't got any gel in it so it's incredibly fluffy and a little bit curly. Robert has to physically hold his jaw in place to stop it from falling open. Aaron stares at him with a straight face as if they've never spoken in their lives before, as if they haven't fucked in this very mansion. Robert's definitely drowning himself in vodka tonight.

"Alright lads, shall we get this show on the road then? Get the music going." Adam hands his phone to one of the servants who hooks it up to the large speakers, causing the whole room to begin shaking as the music blasts into the room. As the night goes on, Robert feels his head begin to spin more and more until it's hard to keep his eyes open and when they are open, they're blurry for a moment until they focus. He finds himself staring at Aaron, who also seems to be necking it down.

At one point, Aaron disappears from the party and Robert's the only one who notices. He assumes he's gone home and frowns, but suddenly his phone buzzes in his suit trouser pocket, and when he pulls it out he finds a badly spelled text on the front.

**From: A**

**mret me inm t. He gardns...now**

Robert bites his lip and slips his phone back into the pocket, sliding out of view of the other men before stumbling out of one of the doors, rushing himself to the same spot in the forest where they'd been before. When he gets there, he finds Aaron leaning against the same tree, his eyes dark when they lock with Rob's. He looks so hot that Robert's hands feel like they're on fire, the only relief being to touch the younger man's skin all over his body.

He walks closer until Aaron pulls him by the lapels into his body, kissing him roughly as he tugs at his hair with so much force it would hurt if Robert wasn't so numb from the drink. Rob goes to unbuckle Aaron's belt but gets distracted when the younger man spins them around, pinning him against the tree with his crotch whilst holding his hands in the air to keep them still.

"I want you so much." Robert breathes as Aaron pulls away, flicking his dark hair out of his face.

"Then don't get married." Is all he replies, kissing Robert again.

Robert pulls away this time, staring sadly into the younger man's eyes whilst trying to focus his own. "S'not like I have a choice."

Aaron strokes his cheek with his thumb, staring back with equal misery. "Of course you have."

"If I don't you'll go back inside."

Aaron's eyes light up, oddly. "So you don't love this bird, then?"

Robert stands up straight then, knitting his brows as he distances himself slightly. "I don't love anyone, you know that."

Aaron gaze bores into him as if he's searching for something, like he's begging. "... _I_ do." He confesses.

Robert swallows, stumbling backwards. "Aaron. Don't."

"I love you." He drops the bombshell. Robert feels his insides begin to churn but it isn't because of the excessive alcohol he's been drinking. He shuts his eyes, internally pleading for this situation to go away because he doesn't want to hurt Aaron but he's about to, because he has no choice.

"Then you're more _stupid_ than I thought you were." Robert spills the poison from his mouth, letting it flow. "Did you really think you and me would ever be together? You really thought I was your Prince Charming who'd sweep you off your feet and live happily ever after with you?"

He says it so coldly that it affects Aaron straight away, and the tears well in his eyes for Robert to notice. And it hurts. "You don't mean any of this."

"Don't I?" Robert scoffs, smiling darkly. "You shouldn't have let your feelings come into it, Aaron. You were a hook-up, a number to call. Nothing else. You're _nothing_ to me."

"Then why are you getting married just to keep me out of prison, eh? If I'm nothing why are you throwing it all away?"

Rob swallows. "It's such a good story to tell to the press, isn't it? Prince Robert saves the commoner. My reputation will be amazing when it's leaked."

A tear falls down Aaron's cheek and sparkles against the light of the moon through the trees. He exhales sharply, clinging onto denial, but he's beginning to believe it now. "So what, I was your sob story or something?"

"It's genius when you think about it." He lies, his stomach aching more and more with every word he throws. Aaron looks so broken, so torn apart by Robert's words that it wouldn't be surprising if he shattered into pieces right there. He doesn't say anything else, instead just disappears into the forest leaving Robert to drown in the guilt. The first declaration of love he's ever received and he's just thrown it away.

-

"You look so beautiful, Vic. I'm so proud of you."

Robert wraps his arms around his little sister's neck and pulls her into him, squeezing her tightly as if it's the last time he ever will. She looks stunning in her dress, with her hair up and bright pink eyeshadow to match the decorations in the hall. She thanks him and kisses him goodbye before stepping into the next room to prepare the last minute details before walking down the aisle.

A few minutes after she's gone Adam arrives, but he looks a lot less excited about the big day. Rob knits his brows when he notices the anxious expression. "What's up?"

"It's Aaron." Adam tells him, panicked. Rob's eyes widen. "What about him?"

"Well, he hasn't turned up. He's the best man, I can't do it without him. He has the rings an' all."

Everyone in the small room at that moment audibly gasps at the situation, muttering about how much of a mess this all is and _where the hell is Livesy?_ Andy offers to go to the hall to tell them they've had to hold for a little bit in order to find the younger man, and the ushers rush around to inform broadcasters and various other members of the congregation, including Jack.

"We need to find him, come and help me Rob." Adam demands as he heads for the door. Robert hesitates.

"I don't think he wants to see me."

Adam turns around, perplexed. "Why not? Oh it doesn't matter, does it? We haven't got time for this, it's my wedding on hold here!"

Rob gives in and follows him as they search all around the palace and outside it, but Aaron's no where to be seen. Robert thinks for a moment and stops suddenly, causing Adam to stop with him. "I think I know where he is." He announces, rushing through the gardens into the forest, despite Adam's protests and questions on _why the hell would Aaron be here of all places?_

Just as he suspected, Aaron's sitting on a tree stump in their spot in his wedding suit, twirling the rings around his middle finger absent-mindedly. His eyes are red to confirm he's been crying, and he seems so bewildered when he notices Adam in front of him. "What are you doing mate? Why are you here and not at my wedding?"

The younger man's face falls when he sees Robert emerge from the background. "Why don't you ask him?" He gestures to the Prince, but Adam doesn't become any more aware of the situation. After a few moments though, the realisation suddenly hits him and his face noticeable reddens with some form of anger. "You've got to be joking me." He growls at his best friend. "You and him?"

"There _was_ no me and him, apparently." Aaron mutters, wiping his nose with the bottom of his sleeve. Adam scoffs, pacing back and forth as he tries to comprehend what he's just heard. He turns to Robert, "Why him? Why my best mate, eh?"

"It wasn't like that -"

"You're getting married." He spits. "Look at the state he's in, you've messed him up as if he wasn't messed up enough as it is!"

Robert inhales. "I didn't mean to - it's my dad, not me."

Adam gets closer to him so their faces are a few inches apart, a face like he's about to flip out and punch Robert straight in the skull. "It's you all the same. You and I both know what it's like and you and I both know you could've never been with him even if you wanted to."

Aaron gets up suddenly, causing the pair to turn their heads and stare at him. "He never had me anyway. According to him I was just a little joke for the papers."

Adam tilts his head sympathetically, slowly walking up to Aaron and placing a hand on his shoulder, affectionate but not too intimate because he's still so angry at the betrayal. "You don't seriously believe that, do you? He's just messed up, mate. Members of the royal family can't like blokes, it's unheard of. Even if he does feel for you, he'd be killed for it."

Aaron looks to Robert for confirmation but the older man averts his eyes away in order to his hide his emotions. It's surprising what Adam can understand considering he hasn't been in the royal family for that long, but it's comforting to know Robert's not misunderstood in how his life is. Adam's guard comes back up again and he pushes Aaron backwards, storming off away from the pair.

"Where you going?" Rob shouts. Adam doesn't turn around, instead just calls, "Over here so you two can sort out your mess and then come to my postponed wedding. Make it short and sweet, yeah?"

He disappears from their view and that's when Robert turns to Aaron, who sits back down on the stump sulkily. Rob places himself next to him, not once taking his eyes off the younger man. "I'm sorry, Aaron." He says quietly.

"Why can't you just be honest with me?" Aaron asks, causing Rob to sigh. He'd never understand.

"You don't know what it's like." He tries.

"Then _tell_ me what it's like. I've got to understand."

Robert nods in agreement and thinks to himself for a moment before beginning his explanation. He's about to pour his heart out here, so it's a big thing for him considering he's usually reserved in terms of these topics.

"My life was basically planned out for me before I was even conceived. _'The heir will do this, be like that, feel like this and run the country like that'._ Not once did they ever think about me as a person, think about my feelings or what I wanted. It didn't change when I was born, either. _'Robert's not allowed to do this because he's the Prince. Robert can't express that opinion or feel that way because that's not what Kings do'._

My birth mum died when I was a baby and it proper messed my dad up. He locked himself in his office and didn't really come out for years so the nannies looked after me. I didn't have a family, no one loved me or looked after me because they wanted to and the nannies only taught me what they were paid to teach me, which was how to act as the perfect little prince."

Aaron flutters his eyelashes. "That must've been hard."

"It was different when dad met Sarah -" Robert tells him, turning his body towards the younger man's ever so slightly. "She was the first person who'd ever treated me like an actual human being. She wanted me to be happy and act how I wanted because it was me, so I did. Then Victoria was born and Andy was adopted and things were actually a bit normal. I loved all of them, even my dad."

His face falls and he sighs deeply because reliving this part is going to be harder than he presumed it'd be. He whispers, "Then she died, and everything went back to how it was before. Dad got even more strict with the rules and every time I tried to do something I wanted I'd get punished for it, which made me rebel even more. The only person who loved me died, and the expectations didn't."

"Not all people you love will have an unhappy ending, Robert." Aaron tries to convince him. Rob just shakes his head.

"Don't you see?" He stares deeply at the younger man, their faces inches apart. "It's already been proven with you. The first inkling of that feeling I've ever felt since my mum died and it was taken away from me by my dad in a matter of 48 hours."

Aaron nods in understanding. "You can overpower your dad though, if you just tell the rest of your family, they'll understand. They love you, you just can't see it 'cause of your dad in front of you."

"It's not just that." Robert confesses. "I don't _want_ to love anyone because once you fall in love you can't get away from it and it feels exactly the same as what having all these expectations feel like. I'm even getting married to someone to get away from you and it doesn't seem to be working."

"Then don't run from it." Aaron pleads, leaning in closer. Robert wants to let this happen and he does contemplate it, but something in his mind pulls him away and so he jumps up from the stump in a panic, leaving Aaron frustrated. "I know you're scared but you don't have to be. I'm not gonna make you feel like that, I promise."

"I'm getting married, Aaron. That's the end of it. You won't change my mind." He states, leaving a sting in Aaron's chest. "And so is my little sister, today, so we need to go to that venue and let it happen. Come on."

-

As Robert watches his little sister get married, he thinks about Aaron's words telling him not to be scared. Vic isn't scared, Adam isn't scared, they don't feel suffocated like Robert does about it all. Maybe if he confides in them he'll be able to make the choice he wants. Maybe he doesn't have to run from love at all.

As he's walking out of the venue to the reception, thinking about what he's going to say, his father catches up with him and whispers in his ear, "I've invited Aaron to your wedding and given him a front row seat. Hope you don't mind."

Robert's breath catches in his throat because this means he can't run from it. It'll be right there in the front row, staring at him as he gets married to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robert confiding in aaron is the cutest thing ever but holy shit...he's actually gnna get married n aarons gonna be there :-(


	7. The Almost-Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Robert's wedding day.

The measuring tape lines up along his arms and legs as the tailor writes down his bodily measurements. Robert doesn't know why Caleb feels the need to do this every single time, because the man's been his tailor his whole life and Rob's pretty sure he stopped growing at least ten years ago. Caleb writes the measurements down before opening a nearby curtain to reveal a number of suits accompanied by price tags hanging off of them (naturally, all of the tags contain at least 4 digits).

Robert stares at them blankly because they all just look the same to him. Stereotypical and boring. Expectant.

"Come on, Robert," Caleb presses, walking over to the suits and feeling at the material of each of them in an attempt to conjure any ounce of excitement out of the prince, to no avail. "Your majesty, it's your wedding day we're preparing for, here."

"Exactly." Rob sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "You know me well enough to know I am never going to be excited about this."

"It isn't just that though, is it?" Caleb says without realising, swallowing when Robert stares at him curiously. "What?"

"Just pick one, Robert." He sighs, ignoring the subject. "The press will save at least half of the newspapers to talk about it, so you might as well give them something to write about."

Robert stares at them, turning his nose up as he tries to find at least one he can tolerate the look of. They all look like something out of Cinderella, with large shoulders and huge gold buttons on the front. His eyes fall on a white one, with blue patterning on the sides and the infamous gold buttons, and he just picks it so he doesn't have to look at them anymore.

"Good choice. It's what I would've picked." Caleb comments, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk because he knows it's the ugliest, most extravagant one in the selection. The least likely choice.

"I know." Rob replies with his voice light, failing to suppress his laughter. "That's why I picked it."

*

"How are you feeling?" Chrissie asks as they await the beginning of the rehearsal. Their wedding is tomorrow, and as much as he's dreading it, there is a churning in Robert's stomach that resembles some form of nerves. He doesn't know whether he's nervous to be married, or the fact he'll have to go through with it with Aaron staring him in the face from a few metres away. Then again, it's unlikely the younger man will even turn up. Hopefully, anyway.

Robert slowly inhales. "I'm less excited than I get about Christmas. And I hate Christmas...no offence." He says plainly.

Chrissie grins then, nudging him playfully. "I'll have to remember that, Scrooge. Lucky hates Christmas too, always has, which is odd for a child but helps me out because I don't have to spend lots of money on him."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't spend loads of money on him?" Rob raises an eyebrow, smirking. She just gives him a look and that's a good enough answer, causing him to laugh out loud. "What about you?" He continues. "How are you feeling?"

Her face falls suddenly and she stares down at the floor, pain clear in her expression. He's clearly hit a nerve. "I'm sorry," He begins, but she shakes it off, assuring him it's okay. "It's hard," She admits, sniffing and wiping her nose with the back of her ebony knit jumper. "I think about Donny all the time...what could've been and never was, and it hurts so much to know he's somewhere out there, probably with someone else."

"I understand," Robert says, wrapping an arm around her waist to comfort her. She turns to him and smiles again. "You do, don't you?"

He sighs, nodding and whispering, "A bit."

"You spoke to him? Aaron?"

"I told him about dad." He tells her. "I explained it all and told him why I can't not get married. I saw his face and that's the last I saw of him. The next time I see him will be tomorrow...in that pew." He gestures to the pew in the front row, only a few paces away from where they're standing and where they'll be standing tomorrow.

"Oh god, that's awful." She whines, pulling him into a hug. As much as he isn't into affection, he needs this right now. "I know -" He agrees. "- but that's the price of being me."

*

He gives up on sleep at around 5:30 in the morning after continually staring at Aaron's contact name in his phone, the brightness of the device burning his eyes due to it's contrast with the darkness around him. As soon as he hears the birds chirping to themselves outside, he rolls out of bed towards the mirror. He looks like shit, but he's sure he'll get touched up by a number of strangers paid by his father so it doesn't matter.

He wanders down the hall into one of the lounges, peeking through the large door to see Diane sitting by herself on one of the sofas. She's on the phone to someone, so Robert doesn't walk in but instead lingers outside, awaiting the end of the conversation. He accidentally earwigs on her half of the discussion.

"Yes -" She says quietly, aggression noticeable in her tone. "- Just make sure he's there. This has to go right, there's only one chance, you hear me? Good. I assume I'll be seeing you later. Fine. Bye now, bye."

"What was that about?" Slips out of Rob's mouth as he pushes the creaking door open, causing his step-mother to jump at his unexpected arrival.

She smiles afterwards, gracefully standing from her position and pulling him into a warm embrace. "Oh, Robert love. This is the biggest day of your life...are you excited?" She beams, staring up at him proudly. He nods down at her, using his mastered acting skills in his deception.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks casually, pulling out of their hug and placing himself down on one of the sofas whilst she pours them both a small glass of whiskey each. Robert pulls a face - at this time of morning?

"Main editor for the Sun. Told him to get his best cameraman in and ready early for when Chrissie arrives so he can get the winning shot of her in her dress. Can't afford to miss it now, can they?"

Robert laughs, gulping at the beverage and almost choking at the strength of it. "Obviously not." He croaks, swallowing multiple times in an attempt to rid the wretched taste. "I'm nervous." He admits, half to himself and half to Diane.

She nods. "That's understandable, pet. It'll be fine. It'll all go perfectly."

"Not sure about that." He mutters against the edge of his glass.

"I assure you." She replies, startling him. He hadn't expected her to hear that, let alone reply. "It will."

A few more hours drag by and he's dressed and ready for his big day, the white suit apparently complimenting his hair and eyes perfectly, according to the fashion designers and makeup artists who're sorting him out. He agrees with them even though he's sure they're getting paid extra to talk shit, and before he has time to blink he's in place, waiting for his bride to arrive.

There are cameras everywhere from a number of different angles, ready to broadcast the event live on TV. The invited guests are all in place, Rob's family at the front on the left side of the Church and Chrissie's on the right side. Robert looks to the front pew where Vic and Adam are sitting along with Jack, and there's a space where Aaron should be, but isn't. Robert swallows.

He isn't coming, thank God.

Music begins to play and the cameras simultaneously move towards the entrance of the church hall. The doors open and in comes Chrissie with Lawrence. She's in a long white dress with flower patterns up the sides where her hips are, her train at least thirty metres long, covering the entire aisle once she's standing beside Robert, who can't stop looking at her because she's absolutely breathtaking. His eyes flutter downwards and he smiles sweetly at her, whispering, "You look amazing."

"So do you." She replies, taking his arm and squeezing his bicep gently. "Nice buttons."

He laughs with her, and to anyone else it would look like they're head over heels in love, perfect falseness for the nation. As the priest begins to speak, Robert takes a shaky breath in an attempt to compose himself.

He's actually doing this. He's getting married. Right now.

As he half listens, his face falls for a moment because he thinks about Aaron, the boy who's probably watching this on air right now whilst his heart breaks in two. Robert feels awful, depths of guilt filling his gut as he stands with his arm held by his almost-bride.

He shakes the thought away. He's getting married. Right now. It's too late for any of that.

The priest says, "If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." And Robert half expects Aaron to walk through the doors at this point, but obviously he wouldn't be able to get past security, so that's out the window.

The pause passes as the priest continues as Andy walks over with the rings. As he goes to pass Chrissie's ring to Robert, that's when the door opens and Aaron storms in, freezing at the entrance.

Robert turns around, wide-eyed when he notices the younger man there, because he's just interjected the Royal Wedding...live on TV, in front of the entire world. This can't go down well.

Jack erupts from his seat when he sees him. "Arrest him. Now!" But upon his order, something odd happens...

No one moves.

He orders again, then again and once more, but none of the security take a step towards Aaron, who's still standing there, albeit slightly red-faced at the realisation the entire globe's witnessing this. Jack is becoming increasingly furious. "Why is no one arresting him? You take your orders from me, now do it!"

"No, they don't." A voice from nearby calls, causing everyone including Jack and Robert to turn around. Diane's standing up, looking at Jack directly in the eyes, calm and collected as she gives her declaration. "They take their orders from _me_."

Jack scoffs as if he's heard a joke, but his face falls back into place when he realises she's serious. "What?"

"Let the boy speak, Jack."

His brows furrow. "No." He booms, causing the room to shudder.

"Let him speak." Vic calls out, standing up next to her step-mother with equal insistence. His jaw drops at the audacity, but his mouth pressing into a hard line suggests he actually is about to let Aaron say something. Diane nods to him and he walks forward, his eyes fixed on Robert's.

“I thought about letting this sham of a wedding happen today, but you know what? I couldn't sit back and watch it unfold because it just isn't fair. It’s not fair on me, it’s not fair on the bride, but most of all it’s not fair on your Prince here.” Jack orders security to take him away again but it's futile, because the two women order them to remain in place. Robert's beyond perplexed, unsure why his family know anything about Aaron or why they want to hear what he has to say.

He continues, “You see, my mate Robert here, he doesn’t love this woman. It’s an arranged marriage, for crying out loud, of course he doesn’t. He thought he couldn’t love anyone, 'didn’t believe in it' is what he told me. But guess what,” Aaron turns to face Jack when he announces the next part, directing it straight at the man who’s shaking with uncontrollable rage.

“He did - he does love someone, even if he can't accept it or admit it. Me and him...” He doesn't need to end the sentence for the bombshell to drop. A few of the guests gasp audibly in shock but apart from that, the large room is completely silent, so much so that a pin would be heard if it were to be dropped at this very moment. Mouths gape open whilst some are clasped shut by hands. “Yeah, the Prince of England likes blokes. Shocker, ain’t it?”

“Aaron…” Robert tries, but the younger man cuts him off as he begins the second part of his speech, which he’d definitely not planned every night for the past two weeks (definitely not).

“I learnt something when I was with him that I never would’ve noticed before. You’d think being all high and mighty meant you could do anything you wanted because you have the privileges, but that’s not what it is at all. He has no freedom to do anything, he can’t even be who he wants to be because of his own dad. He’s trapped in this life and you’re all sitting there applauding it, not taking the time to realise that this isn’t him at all, he’s never wanted this and he never will.”

Victoria sniffles then, tears rolling down her cheeks to create streaks where her makeup’s coming off. “Have you really been that unhappy all this time, Rob?” She asks, loud enough for the cameras to pick it up.

Robert’s silent for a moment before hesitantly giving an answer. “…Yeah.”

Chrissie turns to him then, tears welling up in her eyes as she asks, “You didn’t want to marry me?”

“I said I’d marry you because that’s what he wanted.” He tells her, gesturing to Jack, who seems as if he’s ready to kill Aaron with his bare hands. “Dad had Aaron sent to prison, ready to keep him there for the rest of his life -” He makes sure he announces this part so it's sure to be heard by the rest of the guests and the TV cameras. “- all because he’d found out I’d slept with him.”

“Jack!” Diane shouts, bursting with anger. “Is this true? Would you really do that to your own son?”

Jack swallows, eyeing the crowd. “Of course it’s true! What King of England refuses a princess by his side? He can’t like men, that’s not how royalty works!”

“It’s how Robert works…surely that’s more important?” Andy calls out, joining in and standing up with the rest of his family.

“Why are you all defending this? It’s ludicrous!” Jack shouts, outraged by his own family’s betrayal. When he looks at the reactions of the guests, it seems they also accept Robert for who he is, to his father's dismay. A few of them call out positive messages from their pews, even.

Robert turns to Aaron, who smiles sweetly at him whilst gradually walking closer to the end of the aisle where the Prince is standing, still taken aback by what's happening. “See? You’re not as trapped as you thought you were. People do accept you and they want you to be free. I want you to be free.”

Robert reaches out to pull Aaron into a hug when Jack suddenly moves between them, pushing Aaron away forcefully with his strong hands, sending him crashing to the floor. “Don’t you dare touch him.” He growls at the younger man before turning to his son.

“Fine. I’ll give you a choice, the only one you’ll ever get from me. Either you marry Chrissie and live a good, pure life the way it was written out for you, or you become disowned from the royal family and leave the palace premises permanently. Immediate abdication from the throne.”

The guests remain in complete silence as they comprehend the news. Aaron’s mouth falls open, and Diane and Victoria visibly fill with...joy?

"Take it, Rob!" Vic shouts, grinning widely at him. "This is your token out of here. Do it!"

“Well?” Jack pushes, staring directly into his eyes. Robert stares back at him, shaking with anxiety. This is it. He’s actually being given the choice he wanted. Love or Status. When he imagined what it could be like, he expected it to be the hardest choice of his life, but standing here, right now, it’s the easiest four words to ever fall out of his mouth. “I choose to abdicate.”

Jack’s face slowly falls as the realisation kicks in. He didn’t expect his first born to make that choice, not for a second. He didn’t expect he would lose him. “Very well,” He says quietly, averting his eyes from anywhere near where Rob’s standing. “We’ll sort it out tomorrow morning.”

The few minutes of silence in the room are broken by an eruption of applause from the guests, along with the public outside of the building. They’re cheering, congratulating Robert on his new found freedom. It’s overwhelming, almost enough to bring tears to his eyes, though he holds it together as Victoria and Diane approach and wrap their arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I’m so proud of you.” Diane whispers in his ear, whilst Victoria kisses his cheek. When they pull away, Andy approaches him with his hand out to shake. Robert takes his hand and pulls him into an embrace, the first hug they’ve shared since they were children. “Proud of you, bro.” Andy mutters before pulling away.

"Did you all plan this? Aaron coming here?" He has to ask, and the grins on their faces give him his awaited answer. "It was all thanks to your almost-bride."

He turns around to see Chrissie, who's wiping tears from her eyes as he approaches her. "Thank you." He mouths, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek with the gentlest touch. She blushes, turning away briefly. "If I can't have my happy ending, you have to have yours. Speaking of your happy ending...go and talk to him."

Robert turns and looks at Aaron, who's talking with Adam until he notices the Prince staring. Rob walks over to him awkwardly, swaying back and forth because he has no idea what to say. “Quite a show you put on, there.” He settles for.

Aaron huffs out a laugh. “Needed to be done. Was a success by the looks of it.”

“Thank you.” Rob says quickly, his eyes locking with Aaron’s. “I’m serious. I didn’t think there was any way out of it. I’m sorry for what I put you through -”

“It’s over.” Aaron cuts him off, giving a small smile. Robert smiles back at him, his eyes glistening with fondness. Aaron clearly notices this because he bites his lip to stifle an even wider grin from breaking out.

"So, we're okay?" Rob asks, stepping closer to the younger man and reducing the distance between their mouths. Aaron wraps his arms around Rob’s waist. “Yeah. Although, I’m not sure we can carry on until you start believing in all this love business.”

Robert frowns then. “I’ll give it a go.” He says seriously, pulling Aaron closer into him. "It might take a bit of getting used to, though." He leans in and presses a small, chaste kiss to Aaron’s lips. "How was that?"

"Not bad." The younger man smirks. "Your skills could do with some sharpening up though. Maybe I'll teach you at some point."

The pair fall silent for a moment until Aaron speaks again.

"Isn't this the part where you whisk me away and we live happily ever after?"

"We're not married."

"And? It's still a wedding." Aaron pouts in protest.

Rob furrows a brow. "Yeah, a cancelled one."

"Mmm...still a wedding. There's still gonna be an after party, ain't there? I _was_ technically invited."

"You _crashed_ my wedding." Robert says, his face deadpan. Aaron keeps an equally straight face as he says, "Oh, did I? Sorry about that."

"You're forgiven, I suppose."

"...So are you gonna whisk me away or what?"

"Absolutely not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit......the end.
> 
> okay, technically not the end end because the last chapter will be an epilogue, but, the almost-end.
> 
> i'm so sad this story is almost over i did attempt to elongate it but it's natural ending was here and so chapter 8 is where it must be buried.
> 
> i'll leave all the soppy stuff to the real end but i just wanna say a quick thank you to everyone who's kept up with this story and to everyone who even reads one line, leaves kudos and comments or just simply appreciates it. 
> 
> 1 more chapter of prince rob to go 3


	8. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-Prince Robert struggles to accept his new life.

Warmth from the sun rays seep through the window where there's a gap in the curtains and they hit the exposed area of Robert's back, the pleasant sensation lightly lifting him from his slumber. It's unnatural for the sun to be out in December, though Robert isn't complaining as it eases his attempts to block out this time of year. He _hates_ it.

He turns over and stretches out slowly, allowing every muscle in his body to adjust to the new day. His head disagrees though, and after a number of vodka shots and endless glasses of whiskey, he has an intense hangover. It'd be forgivable if he'd attended a party, but he hadn't. He was alone in the cottage, drinking to forget everything.

Aaron had been at his cousin's house up the road, celebrating the holidays with his family and enjoying the company, since Robert hasn't been much of an excitement recently. He'd invited the blond to join, though Robert knew Aaron didn't expect a yes. And he didn't receive one.

Robert hates Christmas time with fierce, intense passion.

But Aaron loves it. Through his grumpy facade, Aaron is dripping with Christmas spirit. Which is why he insists on celebrating it with Robert without giving him a say on the matter. 

"We'll have it just us, in the cottage. Nothing massive, but something, yeah?" The younger man had pleaded, a concerned expression plastered on his face because he didn't want to upset Robert too much when he finally asked. But he did, and Robert couldn't give an answer because his mind had screamed too loud for him to concentrate, screaming _NO NO NO._

But Robert replied with a small nod as it was all he could muster at the time. A reluctant acceptance, only because it was Aaron and he'd compromised enough as it is. Robert didn't want to let him down due to his own personal hatred towards the period. He still doesn't want to let him down.

His chest feels so heavy that it's difficult to breathe. Robert doesn't want to face the day, he doesn't want to leave the safety of his bed and step out into a place where it's inevitable he'll start hurting. He clicks the lock button on the top of his iPhone, praying that he's lost his days and hopefully he missed it. But of course he didn't.

**09: 34**  
**Friday 25 December**

His eyes squeeze shut for a moment as he tries to wish it away. Maybe his royal prerogative includes getting rid of specific holidays. Could that be in the small print? 

He pulls on his pyjama bottoms along with his t-shirt before lifting himself to a standing position, clenching his fists to distract himself from the ache in his head and bones. He regrets drinking so much now, but it was all he could do at the time. 

He drags his feet down the wooden stairs of the cottage, running his hands down the banister and embracing the feeling of his new-ish home. 

After abdicating from the throne a couple of days after his wedding, Diane purchased a small cottage on the outskirts of Emmerdale for Robert to live in, away from commotion where no one could ask questions or pester him on his drastic decision. When he moved in, he fell in love with it. Small and homely, just as he'd envisioned, but very lonely.

What Robert had failed to realise at the time, was that happy endings do not really exist. Well, they exist, but they don't magically appear with one lifestyle change. He couldn't whisk Aaron away and live happily ever after with him because he was still so afraid.

The brunet would visit a lot of the time after work, three or four nights a week, and they'd pretend everything was okay. Robert was aware of how desperately Aaron wanted to move in, make their relationship official, but Robert couldn't do it. He couldn't ask him to move in.

Four months later and he still hasn't asked.

Over time, Aaron began to stay over when he came round and leave the next morning. He stays a couple of nights a week now, but Robert still hasn't asked him to move in because then reality will hit. Asking Aaron to move in with him will come in the form of acceptance, and Robert hasn't achieved that yet.

When Robert reaches the bottom of the stairs, his jaw falls open slightly at the sight across from him. 

A small, green Christmas tree, covered in tinsel and baubles and little delicate ornaments which seem to be hand-made. Aaron must have done all of this yesterday, because they'd agreed not to put up a tree in case it saddened Robert too much. 

Below the tree is a pile of neatly wrapped presents, perfectly shaped with strings and bows and the like. It's all so carefully created, and Robert's heart threatens to thaw at the effort. 

"Merry Christmas." 

Aaron's voice, though quiet, coaxes Robert from his staring and causes him to turn suddenly. His face softens when his eyes hit the younger man, who's holding two cups of steaming coffee. Rob gives him a small smile and takes one of the mugs from his hands, sipping at it before placing it down on a nearby coffee table. 

He looks back up at Aaron, who's staring anxiously into thin air. "Is it too much? I can take the tree down, I just thought it'd be nice." 

Robert pauses. "It's fine." He eventually says in a hushed voice, gesturing for the younger man to sit on the floor with him. 

Aaron picks out one of the gifts and hands it over, suddenly growing excited over the concept of giving and receiving presents. Robert takes the gift and turns it over, removing the string and pulling at one of the corners. He unwraps carefully, laughing when he notices what it is. 

"You got me a waffle maker...why?" He asks, his stomach aching even more from his chuckling. 

"'Cause you said how you tried those waffles when you went to America, and you always wanted them at home but your nanny wouldn't let you have any. And you didn't have a waffle again 'til you were eighteen. Now you can have them whenever." Aaron replies, shrugging.

Robert's face falls and his brows furrow. It's overwhelming how Aaron can remember such a tiny detail of Robert's past, how he listens intently to pointless stories like that and takes them into consideration. Rob's never had that before. 

"Thanks. I love it. We'll make some in a bit." He promises, handing Aaron's gift his way.

Aaron takes the gift and unwraps it slowly, pulling it out once the paper is out of the way. He starts laughing too. "A suit. How relevant." 

"Yeah, but it's not just any suit -" Robert brags, smirking. "- It's from my tailor and everything. Worth thousands of pounds, I'll have you know. Caleb was making it for me a little while ago, but when I saw it, it just reminded me of you. So I told him I wanted you to have it and he's been keeping hold of it ever since." 

Aaron nods, scanning the gift in depth as he tries to savour every inch of material. "Thank you." He says, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Robert's lips. It's small and sweet, but it still manages to send shivers up his spine. 

They finish opening their remaining gifts and then open the waffle maker up, attempting and failing to read the instructions correctly and taking an hour just to set it up to cook. They create and pour the contents of the mix into the machine before pressing down the lid, awaiting the first waffle. 

"This better be nice," Robert mutters, tapping his foot on the wooden floor impatiently, his stomach grumbling in agreement. Just as Aaron steps forward to kiss him, the doorbell rings.

Rob's head shoots up. Aaron had promised it'd be the two of them, no guests. Who would intrude on Christmas day of all days?

As the prince anxiously awaits the identity of whoever it is, Aaron returns with a smile, revealing Diane and Victoria who're accompanied with gifts and alcohol. "Alright pet?" Diane asks excitedly. "Merry Christmas."

"Diane," Robert forces a smile and stands to hug her, followed by his sister. "What a nice surprise."

"Aaron invited us for tea. Hope that's okay?" Vic asks, running a hand up Robert's bicep in order to comfort him. His gaze locks with hers, and he notices their similarity immediately.

She has the same pain in her eyes, the exact same grief. As much as she loves the Christmas season, she hurts as much as he does. He lets his pain sweep his forced happiness away for a brief moment as he pulls his little sister into a hug, holding her as tight as he can without injuring her.

Diane and Aaron watch on concernedly. Aaron sighs, "I want this to be nice but I can see how much it's hurting him. He won't talk about it."

"They're all the same at home. Andy and Jack, Victoria too, though she doesn't show it as much." Diane explains, watching the two with great sadness.

Suddenly, something clicks in her brain. 

"I got what you asked of me, by the way." She announces to him quietly. Aaron's eyes light up. "Really?"

Diane pulls a small, wrapped box out of her handbag and hands it to him where he hides it carefully, insisting he'll give it at the right time.

The waffles turn out to be _'better than America'_ according to Robert, and so that's what the four of them eat instead of the traditional turkey dinner. They play games and drink alcohol despite Rob's hangover, and him and Victoria seem to enjoy themselves despite their reluctance to embrace Christmas. 

At the end of the night after the Sugdens leave, Robert's contentment seems to reveal itself as a facade and he closes himself off again, leaving Aaron to try and break down the wall. The younger man sits beside him on the sofa, watching him whilst his stomach churns in worry. "You alright?"

Robert just nods, distant.

Aaron sighs. "Robert," 

And then all of a sudden, Robert snaps. "What, Aaron? What do you want me to say?" 

"I want you to talk to me, tell me how you're feeling. You know, like normal couples do?" 

Rob scoffs. "Yeah, 'cause we're anything close to that." 

"I wanna be there for you," Aaron tries, his voice rising as his anger grows. "I wanna help you. I wanna make it better." 

"You can't," Robert cries, his hands reaching up to his eyes. "Nothing will bring her back." 

Aaron lowers his head and nods, because he's not a fucking idiot but he doesn't want to come out with that. "I know that." 

"I miss her so much. She was my mum in my head, and Christmas was so special when she was around. They were the best Christmases of my life. It was only fitting that she died on Christmas day, I suppose." 

It's the first time since all the Christmas commotion started that Robert has outwardly mentioned her death. A stepping stone, albeit a tiny one.

Aaron leans over the back of the sofa and pulls out the small box given to him by Diane earlier, and he hands it to Robert, who stares at it confusedly. 

"One last gift." Is all Aaron says in explanation as Robert tears off the paper to reveal a small box. 

His eyes flicker in recognition and he opens the box, his eyes welling up straight away at the contents inside. 

"Sarah's wedding ring." He gasps, holding back the sobs rising inside of him. He looks up at Aaron. "Did you steal this?"

Aaron scoffs. "Obviously not. Diane managed to convince your dad that you deserved to have it. After a lot of pleading on my end." 

It's oddly comforting for Aaron to hear Robert's cries. He's finally letting it out, accepting the significance of the day and letting his feelings reach the surface after brewing for months. "Do you know how much this means to me, Aaron?"

"Yeah, I do. Which is why I wasn't gonna stop until it was yours." 

Robert places the ring on the sofa with a great level of gentleness and shuffles closer to where the brunet is sitting. "Why would you put yourself through all that?"

"I love you." Aaron says plainly, a sudden off-ness casting over him. "You'll never get your head 'round it will you? We're meant to love each other." 

"Move in with me."

It's said on impulse and it's so sudden, so much so that Robert hardly registers it before it flies out of his mouth. But he says it. Aaron's jaw drops and he leans forward as if he wants to hear it again, which he does. "Move in with me." 

"Why?" Is all the younger man replies with, a complete lack of excitement on his end. 

"Because I want you here all the time. I want you, and there's no point in me being scared of loving someone anymore because it's way too late for that now. I left my whole life for you and then put you on hold because I'm stupid and I can't admit that -" 

"Admit what?" Aaron pushes. "Just say it, Rob. Once you say it for the first time you'll be able to do it again." 

Robert squeezes his eyes shut, as if it physically pains him to eject the words from his mouth. "I love you. I'm in love with you. Completely." 

Aaron flies forward and their lips crash together, Robert's head falling back and hitting the edge of the sofa. "Say it again," Aaron mutters against his lips.

"I love you." Robert whispers. It's still difficult to admit, but the strain eases more each time he utters the words.

It's a breath of fresh air, the beginning of a new life. Robert begins to wake up next to Aaron on a daily basis and it feels natural, and when the following year rolls around, Robert finds himself filled with a sensation he hasn't felt for a good few years now, though it's an unmistakable feeling and he didn't know how much he'd missed it until it returns to him.

He'd missed it so much. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, _now_ it's the end.
> 
> prince robert is my bae and i cant believe his little journey is over, i am gonna miss him so bad.
> 
> thank you so much to all of you for everything, the reaction to this AU has been incredible and warmed my angst-filled heart, meaning i've given you a fluffy ending. you deserve it.
> 
> i'm in the midst of writing another AU fic, [Bloodstream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5375405/chapters/12415109) which i am also really excited about so if you fancy reading something else because you're missing prince rob then maybe head over there 
> 
> i'll miss writing this so much 
> 
> P.S. the feeling robert experiences at the end of the story isn't specified at the end of the chapter because i want you to interpret what he's feeling - leave a comment telling me what you think it is! 
> 
> goooooooooodbye

**Author's Note:**

> im literally so excited about this i love prince AUs with all my heart. enjoy!!


End file.
